


A New Beginning, A Better Tomorrow Supernatural Fan Fiction Part 4

by sherl_gray_tea



Series: Supernatural Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, OC characters, Supernatural - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherl_gray_tea/pseuds/sherl_gray_tea
Summary: A part four to this Supernatural series. If you haven't read the other three, I suggest you all do that because this will have tons of spoilers! So be aware on that! But other than that, I hope you enjoy this part. Thank you guys! :)





	1. Katrina's Recovery

Chapter 1: Katrina’s Recovery 

As Dean and Sam helplessly watch Tyra being taken away, they sat in shock after what had happened. “What the hell are we going to do?” Sam inquires, frantically glancing toward his brother. “I don’t know Sam. I mean we don’t know where they’re taking her! Hell, I have no clue what they’ll charge her for. But I promise you we’ll get her back as soon as possible.” Dean answers with a groan as he buries his head in his hands. They both sat impatiently for a few moments before a doctor appears to give the news. “You both are able to go back to see Katrina now. But however, she is stable and resting. We’ll keep her overnight to make sure it’s okay but she should be able to leave tomorrow.” The doctor informs them while the Winchesters follow him back to where Katrina was at. They enter the room and manage to see her sleeping. Iv’s were in her right arm and a heart monitor was beeping in the background to reveal she was stable. She was still resting so Dean and Sam sat down and waited for her to wake up.  
Meanwhile, Tyra was in a more dangerous situation. She was handcuffed by the police, being dragged into a police car which had bright sirens flaring off. She tried her hardest to struggle out of their grip but she eventually gave up; admitting defeat. The Phoenix's wrists were rubbing against the cuffs to the point where they were becoming red and sore. Technically, her wrists were burning as well from the iron touch. A few moments later, they arrived at the police department. She was honestly scared and terrified. It's no use to even protest her thoughts aloud to them. They wouldn't believe anything she says anyway.   
After a half hour of patience, Katrina finally regains consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open to see the Winchesters. “Hey, sunshine. You’re finally awake.” Dean smiles in relief as he approaches towards her. “Hey Dean…” Katrina said weakly, trying to smile while Dean knelt next to her. “You really gave us a scare sweetie. You’re going to be fine, though.” Dean whispers in concern, gently holding her hand in his own. He was grateful that she’s okay and would do anything in his power to protect her. “You probably hate me now.” Katrina says sadly while looking down, feeling ashamed. “Hey, don’t say that. I could never hate you. I just wish I was there to stop it. It was my fault that I should've known how you really felt about yourself. You are beautiful for who you really are. Don’t let others make you think anything differently.” Dean says in a stern soft voice as he ran his fingers through her ginger hair. “You mean that?” Katrina’s eyes glistened in surprise. “Of course baby, I could never hate you. I just want you to know that the next time you feel like this, talk to me okay? I’ll always be here for you.” Dean reassured her as he kissed her forehead. Katrina grins as tears began to trickle down her face. “I love you Dean.” Katrina whispers, resting her forehead upon his. “I love you too Katrina.” Dean said quietly. Sam let’s them have their moment before he decides to stand up. “Hey Kat. How are you holding up?” Sam asks with a half smile. “Hey Sam. I'm doing a bit fine at the moment.” Katrina said weakly before noticing that Tyra was nowhere to be found. “Wait where’s Tyra?” “Well, she was arrested.” Sam says hesitantly, avoiding eye contact frowning. “What do you mean arrested? Wait when?!” Katrina says frantically as she tries to sit up. “Hey now calm down, we don’t need you getting all worked up over this. We’re going to go get her soon.” Dean protests as he lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. She eventually lays back down and listens to them retell the story of what had happened.  
“L-Look, I didn't do anything officer…” Tyra tries to protest before the policeman shoved her inside the building. “Yeah, yeah that's what they all say. You honestly think you’re gonna get away with this? People like you make me sick, slaughtering people like that.” He stated in a stern expression as he lead her downstairs into a cell room. Tyra hated closed spaces since she was claustrophobic; trembling. She hesitantly entered the cell they placed her in; locking it behind her. The cell was of course made of iron and was a weakness to Phoenixes like herself. “Hope you have a good day down here…” The policeman said with a half smile before disappearing back upstairs. Tyra gives him a glare before sighing heavily, sitting in the middle of the floor. She hugs herself with her arms, becoming pale while tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.   
The Winchesters had finished retelling Katrina the events that had unfolded and made a plan on how to rescue Tyra. “So you two are going to go down there and say you’re FBI?” Katrina asked raising an eyebrow. “That’s the plan. We’re going to say she has to be transferred to a federal prison. They should release her to us and then afterwards, we hide out.” Sam said confidentially. “So first we need to get you home, so if this doesn’t work out we have you safe. Then we’re going to contact the police to see where they’re holding her.” Dean stated crossing his arms. “Sounds like a pretty stupid and reckless plan but I love it. Tyra must be terrified right now. After all that she has been through and now this? It’s like trouble just follows her.” Katrina says with a small chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief. “Why don’t you get some sleep? It’s getting late. We’ll make sure to get this sorted out.” Dean says with reassurance, looking at Katrina with that handsome smile. She reluctantly agrees and falls back asleep. “So first thing in the morning, we get Katrina home and then we find Tyra.” Dean said to Sam, sorting out the plan. “Alright, I hate that she’s in there but we’ll get her out of there.” Sam said in determination. The night dragged on as the Winchesters discuss on how to save Tyra. By the time morning came, Katrina was able to leave the hospital. “Now you need to make sure she takes it easy from now on. We have an appointment set up for her in two weeks to check on her. Other than that, she is good to go.” The doctor told Dean. The nurse comes in and unhooks everything connected to Katrina before leaving the room. Dean then supports Katrina out to the Impala while Sam followed behind and got into the driver side. Dean sat in the back with Katrina; worrying about her. They had finally made it back to the house.  
While Tyra was still trapped inside the iron cell, she was trying her hardest to avoid any possible harm to herself; sitting in the middle of the floor. She pondered her thoughts, wondering if Katrina was doing okay back at the hospital. The guilt was still eating at her, feeling like it was her fault for not being there for her sister. The silence grew across the room except for Tyra who was humming; occupying herself. She was still trembling and suddenly she felt as if she was hallucinating. A familiar man was standing in front of the cell with that sickening grin. “Logan...” Tyra snarls, standing to her feet. “Ah, so you do remember me. You know it was your fault that you let Katrina suffer and soon enough, she’ll die because of you. Besides, all those killings you’ve committed will soon come to haunt you.” Logan sneered, speaking with that low tone of his wicked voice. “Y-You don't know what you're talking about.” Tyra growls, gnashing her teeth. “You're not real.” “Maybe you should think again my little sister. You're a monster, Tyra.” “Shut up! Don’t you dare say that!” Tyra suddenly approaches to the bars but it burns her right on her forearm, wincing in pain. Logan just laughs and disappears in thin air.


	2. Jailbreak

Chapter 2: Jailbreak 

 

The following daybreak, the Winchesters had figured out how to save Tyra. They made all the arrangements and had Katrina on standby just in case this plan was to fail. “Okay, so you ready for this?” Katrina asks anxiously as she watches Dean fix his tie. “No, god I wish this was all just a dream but I know the only way to save her is to do this situation. So I don’t really have a say in the matter now do I?” Dean answers as he turns to look at Katrina smiling. “You and Sam will save her. I know you will. Now make sure Sam doesn’t do anything stupid or reckless. I would hate for you to have to save them both now.” Katrina chuckles softly. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine Dean.” “You know the last time you told me that, I almost lost you. Really how are you?” Dean asks Katrina worriedly as he sat down beside her. Katrina eventually sighs and said, “Honestly, I’m a wreck. I wish to god I could say I’m okay and mean it. It’s like my world is so broken and unfixable. It’s still hard for me to believe that you actually love me. I know it will take the time before I’ll feel better, but it’s hard Dean.” Tears were now streaming down her face as she quietly sobbed. “Oh baby, I wish I could fix this for you and make it all better. Just know that I meant it when I told you that I truly care about you. Nothing is going to change that.” Dean whispers soothingly as he held her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, Katrina had stopped crying and was following Dean downstairs. Sam had been up and prepared; now waiting patiently downstairs on Dean. “You ready?” Sam asked as he approached towards his brother. “Yeah, I’m ready. Now if they ask to talk to our boss, we’re going to have them call this phone. Answer and play along, okay?” Dean commands as he handed Katrina a phone. “Okay, I think I can handle that. Just please be safe.” Katrina says as she took the phone, staring into Dean’s green eyes tenderly. “We will Kat. I love you.” Dean says before kissing her lips gently. “We should probably get going now.” Sam says nervously, hating to leave Tyra out there all alone. Dean nods, understanding Sam’s behavior and follows him out to the Impala.  
Meanwhile, Tyra suddenly manages to hear footsteps echoing across the room after what felt like hours being stuck in the cell. Her attention turns to see policemen approaching her cell; unlocking it. One of the men who was the sheriff notices Tyra’s burn across her forearm, feeling suspicious with this whole situation. The sheriff calmly stood outside the cell while two other policemen made the Phoenix leave. “Take her to the other room. We need to discuss some important matters and ask questions for you Miss Archer.” The sheriff states firmly as Tyra was handcuffed once again, leading her into an empty room with just only a table and a couple of steel chairs. After the two policemen made Tyra situated by placing her onto a chair, the sheriff motioned them to leave. “Now you do understand that these charges for your crimes are literal.” Tyra just sat there with a blank, terrified look in her eyes. The sheriff just sighed and sat on a chair across from her. “Now I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want the truth, do you understand?” He asks with a stern expression, noticing the burn on her arm. Tyra shook her head slowly, her hands trembling on her lap along with the handcuffs. “I don't know sir, I don't know what you’re talking about.” “Then why did you burn those innocent people back in Tennessee? Those people didn’t deserve to go through that experience. Women and children were slaughtered; everyone was killed!” The sheriff began to raise his voice a little. “I-I said I don't know! I didn't do anything!” Tyra whimpered as tears were trickling down her face. The thought of the innocent lives screaming in Tyra’s consciousness was beginning to make her even more upset.   
Dean and Sam had finally arrived at the location as they got out of the Impala to head inside. The police station wasn’t as gigantic as they thought it would be but it was still just as busy. The Winchesters strolled over to the small desk that sat a young woman towards the front. “Excuse me ma’am, but we need to talk with someone in charge.” Dean said politely. “He’s busy at the moment but if you leave your name and number I’ll have someone get back to you shortly.” The woman said with a sarcastic tone. Before she even had the time to return back to work, Sam held up his badge and said, “This is urgent, so I suggest you go tell him we are here.” The woman’s eyes got big as she realized that this was serious. She apologizes to them quickly before running off to get the sheriff. It was perhaps thirty seconds before she came back to reveal the news. “You two can go back and talk with him now. It’s the fourth door on the right.” She told them with a polite smile. The brothers nod in thanks and heads back to talk with the sheriff. The door was already ajar so they walked in. “Well now, what are the feds doing down here?” The sheriff questions as he stood up to greet them. “We heard that you have someone we’ve been after for quite a long time.” Dean said as he shook the man’s hand. “Oh, and who would that be?” “Well, the arsonist you have in custody. She’s a wanted person, been looking all over for her.” “Really? So this isn’t the first time she has done this then?” The sheriff asked in suspicion as he sat back down. “Sorry to say this wasn’t the first time.” Sam apologizes in a serious expression as he sat down next to Dean. “You see, we are here to transfer her to a federal prison.” Dean told him, pursing his lips. “Oh I see. Well right now I have one of my men in there discussing private matters with her.” “Well, then you need to pull him out and let us speak with her.” Sam commanded. “I guess we could do that but first I need to contact your supervisor to make sure this is all true.” The sheriff said with a suspicious tone. “Of course, here is our supervisor's number.” Dean nods as he handed the slip of paper over to the sheriff. The sheriff took it from Dean’s hand and quickly dialed the number. After a few minutes, the sheriff hung up the phone and said, “Well it looks like you two are telling me the truth. Now I’ll show you to the room we have her in.” They all got up and headed towards the room. The sheriff told his men to leave and Sam and Dean walked in.  
When the sheriff lead Sam and Dean into the office room, Tyra’s eyes went wide after seeing the Winchesters. She tries to keep her cool and waited patiently until the sheriff left the room. “S-Sam? Dean? What are you doing here? You know this can be risky…” Tyra whispered as tears were still on her face. “It’s going to be okay just play along.” Dean whispered back. “Alright, I think I can handle it. So how are we gonna get out of here? I hate this damn place.” Tyra said trembling. “Now miss, you know what you did will have consequences right?” Dean said a little loud. “Yes sir, I know.” Tyra answered as she sniffled. “So you will have to come with us to pay the price for the damages you have caused. Will you surrender and not put up a fight?” Tyra was silent for a moment before answering Dean’s question, lowering her head. “Yes, I've committed those crimes and I deserved to be punished on certain measures. It's no use to explain what I didn't commit…” Sam could hear the actual regret in Tyra’s voice and knew she was blaming herself again for what happened. “Okay, then it’s time to go.” Dean said as he walked over to Tyra. The sheriff came in, undid the handcuffs, and released Tyra over to the Winchesters. Tyra was internally grateful that the handcuffs were released from her wrists; rubbing them soothingly since they were sore and red. Her face was still red from sobbing as she approached the Winchesters continuing to play the part. But a part of her was still blaming herself for what she caused. They walked out to the Impala and quickly drove off. Tyra eventually sighed in relief, leaning her head back on the headrest from the backseat. She wiped away the tears from her eyes while staring out the window. “Thank you, guys. I hated that place. Kept me in a damn cell with iron and everything else.” She murmured. “Hey now, it’s all over now. You are safe but this does actually mean you’re not going to be able to leave the cabin for the next few months.” Dean said happily back to her. Sam looked back and said, “It will be fine, don’t worry. This will all be over soon and you wouldn’t be stuck sitting around for too long.” Tyra groans in annoyance and stares at the burn from her forearm. “Yeah, I guess I have no choice but to hide for a long time huh?” “It won’t be that bad, I mean you will have us to keep you company.” Dean said as he pulled up to the cabin. Tyra nodded until her eyes flashed at a certain thought. “Wait, is Katrina okay? Is she home?” The Phoenix asked frantically as she got out of the Impala quickly. “Hey calm down, yes she’s okay.” Sam said with concern. “Just be easy with her alright? She’s still going through some stuff right now.” Dean added. “Oh thank god, I'm so glad that she’s safe. I'll be careful with her as well.” Tyra replied as everyone went inside the cabin.


	3. Family Reunion

Chapter 3: Family Reunion 

Katrina heard the Impala pull up along with Tyra’s voice. “Oh thank God.” She sighs in relief, running a hand through her red hair. As soon as everyone entered the cabin, Tyra approaches to Katrina with tears stinging in her irises. “Katrina, I'm so glad you’re okay! You literally scared the hell out of me.” Tyra says while placing both hands on her shoulders. “Oh, Tyra I’m just happy you are okay.” Katrina said, pulling the Phoenix into a warm embrace. Tyra sniffles and hugs back sobbing. “I thought I wouldn't see my sister again.” “I’m not going anywhere now.” Katrina whispers as tears slowly fell down her face. Tyra eventually pulls away to look at Katrina with a determined expression. “No matter how much you feel alone or feeling like you don't matter, you’re not alone. If anything like this bothers you again, please I'm begging you to come talk to me about your problems. We all love you Katrina so very much and you’re the most amazing best friend I could ever have. Nothing could ever change that.” Katrina was so shocked by what Tyra had said and she honestly believed that they hated her. “Thank you Tyra.” Was all Katrina was able to say, as the tears had turned into a sob. Tyra forms a heartwarming smile before pulling her into a warm embrace once more, rubbing her back soothingly. “It's gonna be okay, I'm here now…” She whispered. “Now that is just so sweet.” Dean says to Sam with a bright grin. “Oh definitely.” Sam replied while watching their sisterly reunion. After the girls let go from their embrace, Tyra overheard what the Winchesters had said as she let out a small laugh, wiping away her tears. “I’m just grateful that everyone’s okay now and that everything's situated.” “Me too.” Sam says cheerfully as he approached towards Tyra. “I'm just glad to be home too. I'm so tired.” Tyra yawns as she wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist, pressing her cheek against his chest. “Why don’t you go take a nap?” Katrina said to Tyra. “Yeah you too Sam. You both look like you’ll fall over soon if you don’t crash.” Dean said with a chuckle while patting his brother’s shoulder.  
Tyra rose an eyebrow feeling quite surprised that Dean didn’t say a smartass remark; more like teasing the both of them. But she shook away the thought and began to stretch feeling like she was wanting to fall over. “Yeah, I think I will go hit the hay.” Tyra said sleepily. Once they were in the bedroom, Sam looks at Tyra and said, “It’s so good to have you back.” “Yeah, it is good to be back. It felt like an eternity while I was stuck in that cell. Plus me being claustrophobic was just horrible.” Tyra complained as she sat up with the blanket close to her. “Well, that will never happen again. You are safe now. Let's get some sleep.” Sam said as he crawled into bed beside her and kisses her forehead. “You know, I didn’t know if I was hallucinating but while I was in the cell, I saw my brother Logan.” Tyra said while staring at the ceiling as if she were to be in a trance. “You know he’s gone, Tyra. Your father killed him; it was all in your head. He can’t get you now.” Sam told her in reassurance while stroking her hair. Tyra shook her head as she was in a deep thinking process, narrowing her eyes. “I know he’s dead and I know it's all in my head. But, what if all that he said was true about me? What if I am just a monster who is meant for killing? I'm born like the rest of them…” Tyra said as she held back tears. “Hey, you are not a monster. You had no control over what you did when the demon possessed you. Did you like killing those people?” Sam asks worriedly, looking into her hazel eyes. “I-I don't even know anymore. Whenever that demon took control of me, a part of me felt like I wanted to rip people to shreds and my emotions were just nothing but darkness. Sometimes the monster that I am, I enjoyed doing it with the rage within me. I don't understand myself and I hated myself…” Tyra said quietly as more tears fell. “The answer is no, you didn’t like killing them. After we saved you, you told me so. Don’t let one thing ruin you. You are this innocent little phoenix we saved and who saved us. Tyra, there is not an evil bone in your body. Trust me.” Sam explained the purpose as he held her close in his arms. Tyra just nodded and hugged him back tightly. “T-Thank you, Sam. I’m just so grateful that you accept me for who I really am.” “You’re welcome sweetie. Now let’s get some sleep.” Sam said as he kisses her lips passionately. Tyra kisses back before pulling away. “I love you, Sam goodnight.” “I love you too Tyra.” Sam said softly.  
Meanwhile, as the couple fell into a deep slumber, Dean and Katrina however were sitting in the living room. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Dean inquired as he pulled Katrina close to him; rubbing her back. “I’m feeling okay. I’m just glad we’re all safe now.” Katrina replied. “Good, just remember I’m here and if you feel terrible or upset you have me. I’m not going to leave you.” Dean says affectionately as he strokes the back of her hair. “I love you Dean.” Katrina said cheerfully as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you too Kat.” Dean said happily as he kisses the top of her head. They sat there for a few minutes before they decide to go to the kitchen. “So since we have everyone home, how about we make a special dinner and pie?” Dean asked with pleading eyes. Katrina laughed and said, “Sounds good to me, but you have to help me cook. Deal?” “Deal!” Dean said happily. They spent the rest of the evening making dinner. Dean chuckles as he caught Katrina before she met the floor because the bowl of flour she was carrying was now covering her and most of the kitchen. “That’s not funny Dean!” Katrina says trying not to laugh; pouting. “I’m sorry sweetheart but you have to admit it is pretty funny.” Dean snickers trying to hold back a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him before beginning to clean up along with Dean helping out. Once they had finished up, they decided to grab a little something to eat. After they ate they saved some of the leftovers for Sam and Tyra and it didn’t look like they would be up anytime soon. So they both decided that it was late and they went to bed.


	4. The Snowball Fight

Chapter 4: Snowball Fight 

The morning came quickly, leaving the world outside covered in a blanket of snow. Dean woke up early to see the sun peeking through the window. Katrina was still asleep so he decided to head downstairs to see if anyone was up. As he made his way downstairs he heard Sam and Tyra’s door open. As he rounded the corner, he could see Tyra heading towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and walked towards the fridge to get some orange juice. “Good morning Sparky.” Dean greeted with a tired smile. “Well good morning Dean. How’d you sleep?” Tyra asked as she poured the orange juice into the glass. “Oh, and if you don’t mind me asking, how's Katrina holding up? Is she doing okay?” “Well I didn’t really get any sleep and Kat kept tossing and turning all night. She says she’s fine but I know something is still bothering her. I just wish she would talk to me about it.” Dean told Tyra. Tyra nodded frowning sadly. “I know Dean, but let's just both hope that Katrina eventually gets through this situation and that she’ll get better in the long run. I really hope that she’ll talk to you or me about her problems because I'm still concerned. I wouldn't know what I’d do if something happened to her. She’s like my sister, hell like we’re meant to be siblings you know? I still believe in her that she's strong…” Tyra explained in determination, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I know it’s just hard to see her go through this.” Dean said softly. Right at that moment, Sam walked into the kitchen. “Umm, am I interrupting something?” Sam asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Oh no, you’re fine. You’re not interrupting us at all.” Tyra replied as she turns her attention to Sam. “Okay, so is there any plans for the day?” Sam asks as he walked towards her, leaning down to kiss her. “Not really. Everything looks okay, nothing strange going on nearby. Maybe we can have a quiet day.” Dean chuckled. “Well, since we’re having a bit of a lazy day today with nothing to do, why don't we all later go outside in the snow?” Tyra asked with a twinkle in her eyes. “Oh that sounds like fun. Might be fun to kick Dean’s ass in a snowball fight.” Sam laughed. “Right, like you could beat me. Keep dreaming Sammy.” Dean said smirking. “What’s going on?” Katrina asked as she walked into the kitchen, stretching. “Oh, it's just Sam and Dean over here are arguing over a competition of who can win in a snowball fight.” Tyra answers giggling. “Oh so the normal Winchester boys are at it again? Well isn't that lovely.” Katrina laughs, rolling her eyes unsurprisingly. “Now wait a second, me and Sam aren’t always like this.” Dean huffs, crossing his arms. “Yeah, we aren’t like this all the time.” Sam added. “You two kinda do. I mean I guess it’s normal sibling stuff but you two are a bit competitive.” Katrina says placing her hands on her hips. “Yeah, I gotta admit that Katrina’s right. You two bicker a lot when it comes to stuff like this. Besides, if we’re gonna do a snowball fight, we’re gonna have to break into teams. Which is obvious because I'm teaming up with Sam.” Tyra grinned. “Obviously, but wait when are we having a snowball fight?” Katrina asked Tyra. “I guess whenever everyone's ready to go out in the cold. I'll have to bundle up and wear everything I can so I wouldn't get sick.” Tyra says nervously with a cheeky grin. “Sounds good to me! Don’t worry about that, I have a ton of winter clothes stored here. We should be able to find you something. First, we should probably eat and then go out.” Tyra eventually nods excitedly and begins to grab the leftovers. “So I see that you and Dean made some food. I sure am hungry.”   
After everyone had finished eating, Tyra borrows some of Katrina’s winter clothes that she could find that fits her. She puts on other warm accessories such as gloves, scarves, and boots. Everyone else was doing the same and eventually finished up after the Phoenix did. Tyra was honestly excited and looking forward to this silly game; the snowball fight. She returns back to the living room to see all of them already dressed. “Alright, you all ready to be freezing to death?” Tyra asked teasingly as she let's out a snicker. “Oh yeah!” Dean says happily. Katrina just nodded and Sam said, “It’s not that cold out.” “Yeah, but once you’re in the snow it's a whole different story. Alright let's go!” Tyra says blissfully as she goes out the front door along with everyone else following behind, trudging through the deep snow. “Okay so what first?” Katrina asks curiously. Tyra didn't bother to hear Katrina’s question, immediately falling backwards onto the snow, making a snow angel. Tyra just snickered. “Hey look, it's an angel like Castiel.” She says laughing before Castiel suddenly appeared next to Dean which scared the crap out of him. “God Cas! Do you have to do that?” Dean said in an annoyed tone. “Hello Dean, I've heard that I was called by Tyra.” Castiel replied in a calm voice. “Oh, no I was just making a snow angel because it reminded me of you Cas.” Tyra stood up laughing. Cas just simply couldn't understand as he stared at the snow of how the shape is formed. “I don't think it looks like me, more of another deformed being.” He said feeling confused. Tyra just shook her head face palming. “Oh Cas you are simply clueless.” She giggled.   
“Hey leave poor Castiel alone.” Katrina says trying to hold back a laugh. “I was just teasing him.” Tyra snickers as she suddenly chucks a snowball at Katrina and sprints away. “Come and try to catch me!” She cackles out laughing while Castiel just watched, tilting his head. “Oh you are so dead!” Katrina shouts as she made a snowball and ran after Tyra. “Well now Sam, we can't let them have all the fun.” Dean smirks as he threw a snowball at Sam. “You’re right Dean.” Sam said dodging the snowball before running to help Tyra. “You gonna join in Cas or are you just going to stand there?” Dean asks sternly as he turns his attention to Castiel. “I think I might just stay here and watch. I don't see the point of this game exactly.” Cas replied staring at the snowy ground before looking at Dean. “You sure Cas? I mean you could join in and help me and Katrina destroy Sam and Tyra.” Dean told Castiel. “I’m not gonna destroy anyone Dean. Wouldn’t that be bad?” Cas asked feeling confused. “Cas, I don’t mean that we actually destroy them. I just mean you help us win the snowball fight.” Dean explained to Castiel. The sounds of Tyra, Sam, and Katrina running and laughing could be heard from the distance. “Well Cas if you want to help you can, but I’m going to go help Katrina. If you don’t join in, just watch out okay?” Dean inquires him before running off to join the others. He quietly ran trying to listen for the others and Dean manages to see a pine tree Sam and Tyra were standing under that has a buildup of snow. So he instantly shook the tree and the chunk of snow fell onto them. He knew that they would be angry so he hid out of sight, patiently waiting to see their reactions. After the action had occurred, he suddenly heard Tyra yelling. “Dean Winchester!! I’ll get you back for this!” Tyra shouted from the distance and her entire body was completely covered in snow including Sam as well. She comes around the corner pulling out another snowball to search for Dean. Katrina saw what Dean had accomplished and quietly tiptoes around to get closer to the Phoenix. She finally was close enough that she swiftly made a snowball and throws it at Tyra. However right at that moment, Tyra turns to look in her direction and the snowball hits her right in the face. Tyra’s face squinted when she was hit with the snowball. She was starting to get annoyed, her eyes burning in flames. “Sam! A little help here!” She called out. “Um I’m kind of busy right now.” Sam says as he was throwing snowballs at Dean. “Well it looks like it’s just you and me.” Katrina smirks in a devious way as she starts pelting Tyra with snowballs. “Dammit!” Tyra curses underneath her breath, hiding behind an oak tree for cover while trying to pelt snowballs back at Katrina. But out of nowhere, Katrina suddenly was hit by a snowball from behind and it was none other than Castiel. “Is this how you play?” He suddenly spoke, holding another snowball. “Yes Castiel that is how you play but you are suppose to help me out. Why would you want to leave me alone?” Katrina said giving Castiel puppy eyes. “Because, it seems that Tyra is having some problems; so I figured I would lend some assistance.” Castiel said with a half smile. “Oh thanks Cas we do appreciate it!” Tyra calls out sighing in relief.  
With that, they continued the showdown battle. They had been out for almost two hours when they finally decided to take a break. Castiel had left the group but said he would return soon. As soon as they walked inside the cabin, Tyra shivers violently and runs toward the fireplace which was still lit. She cups her hands near the flames and her body was slowly trying to regain itself to become warm again. “Well that was fun.” Dean says as he plops himself onto the leather sofa. “Y-Yeah, it was really f-fun. Damn it's cold…” Tyra’s teeth chattered while grabbing a nearby blanket to embrace herself with. “You know you would warm up if you changed into some warmer clothes.” Katrina laughed at Tyra who was sitting there in a small puddle of melted snow. Tyra gave her the most annoyed look she’s ever seen before returning to face the fire. “Well yeah, but I'm too lazy to change right now.” “Well lucky for you I’m not that lazy.” Sam said smiling as he picked her up. “Now you be nice to Katrina for the helpful suggestion and get out of these wet clothes.” Tyra just gave Sam a small adorable pouty face before she eventually gives up; being carried in his arms. “Alright fine you win.” “Alright grumpy let’s go.” Sam said as he carried her to their room. While they went to change Dean and Katrina followed suit and changed. When they came back downstairs they found Tyra and Sam sitting on the couch talking. “So looks like Sparky is starting to warm up.” Dean smirks as he walked over to sit down. Tyra just rolls her eyes and suddenly began to sneeze. “Yeah, I’m finally warmed up and now I got this stupid cold.” She said after she covered her mouth. “Be nice Dean. You know you should’ve told us earlier you were too cold. We would’ve came in sooner so this wouldn’t happen.” Katrina said as she sat down next to Dean. Tyra sniffles and was starting to feel a little sick. “Yeah, but I was just having too much fun to realize how cold I really was.” She murmured. “Well I think we have some soup in the kitchen so that should warm you up. Let me go check.” Katrina says softly as she got up to go to the kitchen. “Okay, thank you Katrina.” Tyra says hoarsely since her sinuses were beginning to bother her from the sickness while she was curled up in a blanket, laying her head on Sam’s shoulder.   
Katrina starts searching around the kitchen and notices they were almost out of food. She strolls back into the living room and says, “Well I have good news and bad news; which do you want first?” “Let’s go with bad news first.” Dean replies. “Well we are almost out of food. The good news is that the roads aren’t that bad out so you boys can go do a supply run.” Katrina say blissfully. “Alright you ready Sam?” Dean asked. “Yeah. We’ll be back soon.” Sam says as he stood up to leave but before he did he leans down to kiss Tyra’s head. “Okay, you two be careful alright?” Tyra smiles softly as she felt Sam’s kiss upon her forehead. The Winchesters grabbed their coats and eventually headed out to get supplies. “So now that they are gone it’s just me and you.” Katrina chuckled. “Yeah I suppose so. So was there something you wanted to talk about?” Tyra asked as she leans her head back upon the arm of the couch resting. “No not really, but can I ask you some random questions?” Katrina asks suspiciously. “Sure why not? Knock yourself out.” Tyra replied, staring at the ceiling. “Okay, so when you were little did you ever have any snowball fights with your family?” Tyra paused for a moment in silence before she finally spoke. “No, not really. I mean, whenever it would snow outside during this time of the season, we would try and take shelter to keep warm. We hardly ever had snowball fights or anything like that. Just hiding and protecting ourselves from hunters.” Tyra said quietly. “Oh so was this your first time playing in the snow?” Tyra rolls over on her side on the couch, frowning. “Yeah, it was my first time. I mean, you, Dean, Sam, and Castiel are all I've got left. You’ve honestly given me so much happiness that I call you all my family.” “Wow, well you will never lose us. When I was really little my parents would always take me out to play in the snow. It was one of our favorite times of the year.” Katrina said to Tyra with a faint smile. “Yeah, I wish my life was just like yours, not having to worry about anything; not having to hide everywhere. I still miss my father to this day and I'd give anything to see him one last time. Logan however, isn't no brother of mine. It's really something that Dean is a better brother to me than he will ever be. Dean has done so much for me too.” Tyra sniffled as she began to sneeze again.   
Katrina walked over and hugged Tyra and said, “You will always have us, so you don’t have to worry.” Tyra forms a half smile before embracing her back tightly. “Thank you Kat. I wouldn't know what I’d do if I hadn't met you guys. I probably wouldn't even be here to experience this new family we’ve shared.” “Well I’m happy that you are here and that we are safe-ish. I think in the past few months the two of us have been experiencing the rougher side of life.” Katrina said. Tyra nods silently as her eyes focused upon the fireplace. “Yeah, I'm still trying to forget the months of torture I've committed and it's hard to erase those memories. It still burns like wildfire but I still try to hold my head up high; fighting for what I believe in. I know I have people that I can count on and you should think the same. I still worry about you to this day ever since what had happened and I hope that you understand that we’re all here for you. You’re not alone.” Tyra explains while giving Katrina a innocent smile. Katrina was holding back tears when she said, “I wish I could take all those memories away and help you have a better peace of mind. I am grateful that I have you all. I know in the beginning I was all “I work alone” but I’m glad I stuck with you all. Even though being here in this cabin isn’t easy for me.” Tyra was listening to Katrina’s words trying not to be upset; still wearing a reassuring smile. “No, it was clearly my fault for making that decision and I would do anything to take it all back. At first, all I cared about was to try and bring my father back. I mean, he was the only family I got left who raised me to defend myself. Now after all what had happened with me, I just couldn't sleep; constantly having nightmares of the women and children screaming. I know that it wasn't my doing, but still I just felt regret within my heart. But since I have you guys, I try not to worry about that anymore.” Tyra said lowering her head. “Yeah, you will always have us.” Katrina said as she almost started sobbing. She knew Tyra was strong and would get better but still she wished that she could ease her pain. “Hey, it’s okay I'll be fine alright?” Tyra said softly as she pulls her into a heartwarming embrace. The Phoenix was trying so hard not to be upset; being strong to not think about this situation anymore. “I got you sis it's okay.” Katrina held Tyra and sobbed quietly in her shoulder. She just couldn’t find the words to say. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. “Thanks for letting me just cry. I needed that.” Katrina said softly. “Anytime that you need someone to talk to or need a shoulder to cry on, don't be afraid to come to me for help alright? Promise me.” Tyra says softly as she places a hand on her shoulder. “You are my best friend in the whole wide world and nothing can change that.” “I promise if I ever need to talk it out I will come find you. You really are like the little sister I always wanted.” Katrina chuckled. “Aww thank you sissy! I really appreciate being a little sister.” Tyra smiles cheerfully before she faces away from Katrina and sneezed again like a cat. “Sorry, this damn cold is starting to get annoying.” She chuckles lightly. “The guys should be back soon and you will have some warm soup to make you feel better. You know if you take a little nap it might help a little.” Katrina said. “Yeah, I think I might do that since the boys will probably take forever to get back through this storm.” Tyra says as she lays back down on the couch, curling up in a warm fuzzy blanket. “Sounds good, but hey I’m going to go take a warm bath and relax. Do you have any recommendations for music? If it will bother you I won’t play any but I need to expand the music I listen too.” Katrina laughed. “Well since music honestly helps me fall asleep, I was wondering if you can play some mellow piano music?” Tyra asks smiling. “Not what I was expecting but sure. I think the stereo still works down here and lucky you I have a CD of that kind of music.” Katrina said as she stood up to turn on the music. “Thank you Katrina.” She says as she quietly listens to the beautiful piano songs that were playing from the stereo. She knew that Dean would probably hate listening to it if he was here which made her smile just thinking about it. She relaxes on the couch before eventually falling asleep. Katrina smiles, placing another blanket on Tyra before heading upstairs.


	5. Katrina's Depressed Struggles

Chapter 5: Katrina’s Depressed Struggles 

Katrina was currently in the bathroom and begins to start the bath by turning on the faucet. ‘A warm bath might do me good.’ She thought to herself as she sat on the side of the tub. Katrina was still shaken up by everything and was unsure how to tell the others. She always had to be the strong one growing up so she still tries to be positive. Without thinking twice, Katrina stands up and pulls her black leather bag out from the sink cabinet. Her hands trembled as she opened the bag, the razor sitting right on top of the bandages. “I shouldn’t do this.” She mutters and quickly sits the bag down on the floor by the tub. Shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts, Katrina turns on the speaker to hear the soothing music she had turned on downstairs, strips down, and finally gets in the tub. A few minutes went by but it felt like hours of eternity. The room had started spinning and it felt like she couldn’t control her breathing. Katrina sits up and pulls her knees against her chest. Tears fell down her face as she just sat there. It was all too much for her, desperate to be brave and strong but she wasn’t. She heard footsteps coming closer to the room. “Kat! Kat! We’re back.” Dean yelled out. She took a deep breath and said, “I’m in here.” Dean eventually walks in and notices the razor by the tub. He knew she had been crying and said, “Are you okay? Don’t lie and say you’re fine.” “I’m not okay Dean, I feel broken and…” She begins to say before sobbing. Dean kneels down next to the tub and cups his hands on her cheeks; wiping away the tears. “I don’t know how to fix this or what to do, but I’m here. I love you and I’m not leaving you. So if you need to cry then hell baby just let it out. Don’t hold it together for us. You don’t have to be the strong one all the time. I’ll be strong enough for the both of us.” Katrina had slowly stopped crying and said, “I love you too Dean.” After a few minutes of them embracing each other, Dean handed Katrina a towel and then grabbed her black bag. “Hey, hide that from me. If I know where it is then I’m just tempted to use it when I feel out of control.” Katrina said softly. “I will.” Dean said as he turns to walk out of the bathroom to hide the bag. Katrina was over by the closet looking for something to wear. She quickly grabs a pair of pajamas and slips them on. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for her. “Hey come here.” Dean whispers as Katrina approached towards him. He quickly embraces her close and just held her; afraid to let go. He knew deep down that she was hurting and he wanted to show that he’s there for her through it all. “Why don’t you lay down and take a nap? A little rest might help.” Dean informed her. “W-will you stay with me?” Katrina asked shyly. “Of course darling.” Dean replied with a small smile. He stood up and took off his boots before climbing into bed. Katrina crawled in beside him and placed her head on his chest. Dean was playing with her hair as they laid there and within a few minutes they both had fallen asleep.


	6. Tyra's Traumatized Memories

Chapter 6: Tyra’s Traumatized Memories

Sam had found Tyra curled up on the couch under two blankets asleep. “Hey, sleepy head, we got you some soup.” Sam chuckled as he placed the soup on the coffee table. Tyra eventually heard Sam’s voice as she sits up groaning and yawns tiredly. “Hey Sammy, when did you guys get back?” She murmurs as she began to carefully eat the soup. “That sure cleared my sinuses.” She sighs in content while laughing. “We got back a half an hour ago. I’m glad it’s helping but it looks like we have a few hours to ourselves to relax. Dean and Katrina are asleep, I think.” Sam told her. Tyra realizes that the music was quietly still playing in the background before continuing to take another bite of the soup. She was blushing at the thought of them having a time to themselves. “Y-Yeah I guess so. I'm just glad Dean isn't here to tease us this time.” She giggles before leaning her head on his shoulder while snuggling up against him. “You know he does it because he cares, even though it’s not always nice.” He chuckled as he held her close. “Yeah I know.” Tyra says while wearing a pouty face. “So did you and Katrina have a good time while we were out?” Sam asked. “Eh, we just chatted most of the time while you boys were gone. It was a pretty good time. I'm still worried about her though from what she told me earlier. She’s worried about me too.” Tyra frowns softly as she wraps the blanket around the both of them. “Hey, we’re all here for you and Katrina. It’s going to be rough for a little bit but I think we can make it through this.” Sam said softly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. So how's that Dracula book coming along? How was it so far?” Tyra grins while trying to change the subject. “It’s actually pretty good so far. In fact I’ve almost finished reading it.” He said with that handsome smile. “Wow that's awesome that you’re almost done with it! I'm so glad now that I got you that book.” Tyra says excitedly. “I love them. So thank you for getting them for me.” He said before kissing her. Tyra gently kisses back passionately while embracing him lovingly. Sam could tell that something was wrong with Tyra. “You know you are terrible liar.” Sam chuckled as he pulled away to look into her beautiful eyes. “W-What do you mean?” Tyra asked him as her hands started trembling. “I know you’re not as well and put together as you keep telling me. You don’t have to lie. I will never look at you differently but to help you. I need to know what’s wrong. Please Tyra just please tell me.” Sam said as he pulled her close to him while wearing that puppy dog face. Tyra fell silent after hearing Sam’s concerned words, feeling his arms around her. Tears suddenly trickle down her face to the point where she was quietly sobbing. She just couldn't seem to bottle up the painful emotions anymore. “I don’t know anymore Sam. I just feel like I shouldn't be here around the people I care about ever since what happened to me. I just...don't want to hurt anyone else. I'm terrified that it will happen again. I just can’t bear to lose anyone.” Tyra sits up as she presses her hands in her face crying. “Oh Tyra you should’ve told me sooner. You know and we all know you are not a monster. What happened wasn’t you, it was the demon. I mean yes you are considered by most a monster because you are a phoenix but that’s not who you are. You are a kind, sweet, and a innocent person. You once shot Katrina and you cried and felt awful. Does that sound like a monster to you? Or does it sound like a sweet and loving person.” Sam told her. Tyra eventually nods silently as she tries to wipe away the tears. She felt a little better after Sam made a good point. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I just had to tell you this before it got worse. I'm sorry for keeping this bottled in…” Tyra sniffles looking into Sam’s eyes. “Hey you don't have to apologize for that. Just know that I’m here for you. So if it starts to bother you, please let me know and don’t bottle it up anymore.” Sam explains before he kisses her cheek and buries his face in her shoulder while embracing Tyra. “Thank you for everything Sammy. You’ve done a lot for me and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I haven't met you. I love you so much.” Tyra says shyly as she presses her head against his chest. “You’re welcome sweetie and I love you too.”


	7. A Shocking Surprise

Chapter 7: A Shocking Surprise 

Three months had gone by and the group had been cooped up in the cabin. The hunt for Tyra had eventually died down so she was now able to leave the cabin. Tyra however seems to be feeling a lot better about herself. It was great for the old happy go lucky Phoenix to be back. The morning had arrived with the hints that spring was just around the corner. Katrina had woke up a little earlier than the rest. She wasn’t feeling that great. Most mornings she would almost feel sick to her stomach. As she made her way downstairs, she saw that Tyra was sitting on the couch currently reading one of Sam’s books she borrowed from him before looking up at Katrina. “Good morning Tyra.” Katrina said as she sat down. “Oh good morning Kat. You’re up a bit early. You feeling okay? You look rather sick or something.” Tyra furrows her eyebrows worriedly. “Honestly Tyra, I feel horrible. I’ve been like this for a while now. I’ve thrown up the past week. I think I’m gonna go into town today and see a doctor.” Katrina said as he laid her head on the back of the couch. “Oh that's horrible. Why haven't you told us this before? We could've brought you to the doctors earlier so you wouldn't gotten worse.” Tyra says in concern as she immediately sits up from sprawling out across the couch. “Well I was going to tell…” Katrina said before getting up to run to the bathroom. She holds her mouth as she ran, trying not to be sick everywhere. “Kat? Kat are you okay?!” Tyra stands up to her feet as she watches Katrina running to the bathroom. She wonders what could be the cause of her constantly feeling nauseous. After Katrina cleans up, she heads back into the living room. “I mean I guess I’m okay. I’m not dying, just throwing up.” Katrina chuckles weakly before sitting down. “Well you scared the living hell out of me Kat. I'm just wondering what's causing you to get sick so much.” Tyra sighs while placing a hand underneath her chin. “I don’t know but I think I’m going to go to the doctors now. I don’t think I can wait any long.” Katrina said as she held her mouth, feeling the sick rising in her throat. “Alright, just try to hang in there okay? Where’s Sam and Dean so I'll let them know to take you to a doctor.” Tyra asks as she glances around the room. “They’re still sleeping and I’m just going to drive myself. I mean it’s probably just the flu. I don’t need to wake them up and get all upset over something small.” Katrina said as she stood up. “Oh no, there's no way in hell you're going to drive by yourself while you still got that sickness. You’ll throw up again before you’ll even make it to the doctors. You sit back down while I go wake the boys up and don't even think about walking out this cabin either.” Tyra commands sternly towards Katrina as she gently places her back on the couch. “Okay I’ll make you a deal then. We leave the boys here and you take me. That way while I’m at the doctors you can stop by the store and pick up a few things. Sound good?” Katrina asks Tyra. “Alright fine, as long as you don't have to do anything I'm satisfied. I’ll be sure to pick up a few stuff.” Tyra says in approval before she goes to change into her spring clothes. While Tyra went to go get ready, Katrina went upstairs to change too. She put on something comfortable and then left a note for Dean telling him where they are. As she made her way down, Tyra was waiting for her by the door. “I’m ready when you are.” Katrina said. Tyra nods with a smile as they made their way to Katrina’s car sliding into the driver’s seat. They quickly made their way into town. Tyra pulled up to the doctor’s office and was letting Katrina out. “I’ll call you when I’m done here.” Katrina said as she grabbed her bag and steps out of the car. “Alright you be careful.” Tyra calls out to Katrina before pulling out of the parking lot. She makes her way to a nearby store to pick up a few things for dinner later and other necessities. After gathering everything she could find, she checks out and unexpectedly gets a call from Katrina. She pulls out her phone and answers. “Hello?” “Um, yeah, can you come get me please?” “Oh umm sure I’ll be there soon.” Tyra could sense there's something wrong by the tone of Katrina’s voice. Katrina had put her medicine in her bag when she saw Tyra pull into the parking lot. She quickly walks, well almost ran over and got into the car. Tyra felt suspicious by Katrina’s action; more like worried perhaps. “Is everything okay? What did the doctor say?” “I’m good, just peachy. He said that in the next few months this should all stop. So he did give me some medicine and I have to go back in two weeks.” Katrina said as she was in a trance looking as if she had seen a ghost. Tyra knew that, something wasn't right with Katrina wondering if this has something to do with some sort of case they have to deal with. But however, she brushes away the thought and turns on the ignition before driving home. “Alright but just know that I'm here if you need to talk with someone okay?” “I know Tyra, and I’m sorry if I’m strange. I just…I just need more sleep I guess.” Katrina said softly before her phone started ringing. “It’s Dean, I wonder what he wants.” She talked with him for a few minutes before handing the phone to Tyra. “He wants to talk to you.” Kat said. Tyra glances over at Kat before taking the phone, focusing on the road. “Hey Dean, what's up?” “Why in the hell would you not wake me up to take her to the doctor!” Tyra sighs knowing that Dean would be a little upset. “Look Dean, I was about to wake you guys up earlier but Katrina wouldn't let me. So she wanted me to take her instead.” Tyra frowns softly. “Still you should’ve at least woke us. Listen Sam I am being nice! I’ve been quite pleasant thank you. You know what I’ll let you go and we can talk when you two get back. Bye.” Dean said before hanging up. Tyra sighs in annoyance before handing Katrina back her phone. “I figured Dean would be pissed.” “Sorry about that, I did try to calm him down but you know how he is.” Katrina said as she grabbed her phone. “It's fine. I should've known that I should've woke him up in the first place.” Tyra says. A few moments later, the girls finally arrived back at the cabin.  
“Well I guess it’s time to go in and face the music.” Katrina laughed before getting out of the car. “Yeah, tell me about it. I'm dreading to face this predicament.” Tyra replied as she gets out of the car as well, entering inside the cabin. As they walked in they noticed Dean, Sam, and Castiel sitting in the living room. “Well we are back.” Katrina called out. Dean immediately jumps up and ran over to her. “Are you okay? Why didn’t you wake me up and tell me what was going on?” Dean said frantically. “I’m fine really, well I mean kinda. I didn’t want to…” Katrina said before having the overwhelming feeling of being sick hit her. So she ran to the bathroom to throw up. Dean turns to Tyra and said, “What the hell is going on?” “I-I don't know Dean! She never told me anything after she left from the doctor’s office. She only told me that it should at least go away in a couple of months, that's it. I’m about as worried about Katrina as you are Dean.” Tyra protests as she carries the groceries into the kitchen. “Dean just calm down once Kat comes out she will probably explain what’s going on. Oh hey if it’s anything serious Cas should be able to help. Right Cas?” Sam asked the angel as he helps Tyra put up the groceries. “I guess you are right Sam. Cas would you be able to help if it’s serious?” Dean asked Castiel. “Well, I wouldn't consider it to be serious as of right now but it will be later.” Castiel replied in a serious tone, standing from the couch. “What the hell does that mean Cas?!” Dean almost yelled. Castiel was silent for a moment, glancing at everyone before returning his gaze at Dean. “Katrina’s pregnant.” “She’s what?” Dean said in shock. “Did he just say what I think he said?” Sam whispered to Tyra. “I think he said it!” Tyra whispers back in astonishment, covering her mouth after inhaling a sharp breath. “That's what I said Dean. Katrina’s been sick for quite a while and the symptoms are clearly normal for her to be pregnant.” Castiel stated in all seriousness. “Castiel is right.” Katrina suddenly stated as she appears from the back of the room. Dean was in unpleasant shock, sitting down unable to come up with words to say. “Oh my god, I-I can't believe it. I'm going to be an aunt soon!” Tyra squeals happily, excited for what's to come. “Wow, that...that’s amazing.” Sam says in exhilaration as he wraps his arm around Tyra. “Dean, please say something.” Katrina pleads nervously, feeling that he would hate her. “I just, I mean, a baby. This…” Dean says softly. “I guess you hate me now.” Katrina says sadly, feeling tears down her face. Dean cautiously stands up and strolls towards her. He wiped away the tears and said, “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you! It’s just a lot to take in. So this means we’re going to be parents?” “Yes.” Katrina laughed. Dean cheers before picking Katrina up in his arms and kisses her. Tyra watches Dean and Katrina celebrate their moment together while leaning her head on Sam’s shoulder. She laughs in disbelief. “Wow, I cannot believe your brother is going to be a father. I'm just so excited to be an aunt soon!” She says happily. “I can’t believe it either, but Dean will be a wonderful dad. You will be the greatest aunt ever.” Sam chuckled. “Yeah, an innocent sweet aunt that is. I wonder if Katrina is having a girl or a boy?” Tyra grins cheekily. Katrina overheard Tyra and Sam. “I should find out in two weeks. I’m about three months along now. I’m due in October. I kinda hope it will be close to Halloween when this little one makes their big arrival.” Katrina laughs excitedly. “Aww that would be so amazing if it was a Halloween baby! Oh, you don't know how excited I am for you Katrina!” Tyra says cheerfully as she hugs her. Katrina hugs her back and says, “I hope so too. Oh and Cas, thanks for telling them.” “It's no problem, it seems that everyone here is satisfied with the shocking news. But congratulations Katrina.” Castiel says formally. Dean starts cackling out laughing. “Um Cas, she was being sarcastic but thanks.” Castiel just furrows his brows in confusion but eventually shakes his head. “My apologies.” “It’s okay Castiel, I shouldn’t be upset with you.” Katrina chuckles as she approached over to hug him. Castiel awkwardly hugs Katrina back. “It's quite alright.” “So now that this is all out in the open, what now?” Katrina asked. “Well for one thing you are not doing anything, and by that I mean no cases for you! You can sit here and rest.” Dean commands in all seriousness. “That is boring. I won’t be in any real danger.” Katrina protested. “I hate to break it to you Katrina but Dean’s right. Who know what these monsters could do to you if you do something so reckless. We don't want you or the baby to be harmed for that matter.” Tyra butted in on the conversation as she approaches to the group. Sam walked towards them with Tyra and added, “We do kind of live a dangerous life and you going out hunting with us might not end well. They are just looking out for you.” “So all three of you feel this way. Great, just great. What do you think Cas? Are they right or am I?” Katrina asked Castiel. Castiel stared at Katrina for a moment before saying, “I honestly think they’re right.” “So this is what it has come down to all of you against me? This is so unfair.” Katrina whined. “Well get use to sweetheart, I am not letting you out of my sight. Trust me it won’t be that bad.” Dean says with a smirk as he leans down to kiss her forehead.


	8. Case Update

Chapter 8: Case Update

A few more months had passed by and the group had spent the time preparing for the baby. It was now October and Katrina was now nine months pregnant; with only a week until her due date. They had all be hanging out and enjoying the wonderful day. Castiel had shown up and spent some time with the group and had left when it was almost nightfall. Sam’s phone eventually started to vibrate. “Hold on let me check on that.” Sam informs Tyra as he got up from the sofa. Tyra nods as she watches Sam go to grab his phone, patiently sitting down on the couch. She looks over at Katrina who was snuggling close to Dean, grinning. “I still can’t get over you two that you’re going to be parents soon. I'm just so happy for you guys. I can’t wait to see him when he's born.” Tyra says with excitement in her voice. “Trust me, I can’t believe it. It’s all so surreal, but I mean I’m excited. Then again I’m also terrified.” Katrina said softly. “It's going to be different but amazing.” Dean adds to the conversation as he held Katrina. “So what was that about Sam?” “Well that was an update about a case that is close by.” Sam replies as he sat down beside Tyra. “Really? I'm actually looking forward to this case since we all haven't gotten one in forever. I'm ready to hunt some monsters.” Tyra says in determination. This was simply a new Tyra and she feels more confident in herself than before. “So what kind of a case is this Sam?” Dean asked. “Well it looks like it could be Rugaru attacks. There have been four bodies, well what’s left turn up.” Sam replied. “Well that is just lovely.” Dean remarked. “A Rugaru huh? It seems that I've never hunted one before. But the name sounds familiar.” Tyra says in thought. “They are nasty creatures but you kill them with fire. So you should do great. Oh this will be fun to go out and kick ass.” Katrina told her. “Oh really? Well this will be such an interesting case. I kinda need to scorch some monsters anyhow for a stress relief! So I am satisfied with this.” Tyra says as her eyes lightened up a bit.   
“See Sparky here will be helpful on this case but you’re staying here.” Dean told Katrina. “What?! I could be helpful! I’m going!” Katrina says sternly. “No you’re staying here.” “This is ridiculous, Dean. I am going but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be reckless. I’ll be with you all the entire time or I’ll just go to do all the research.” Katrina said. “How about this? Katrina can come with us, but she has to stay in the Impala until the case is finished. She can do all of the research she can find necessary on the laptop or whatever. But other than that, we’ll do all the reckless stuff. Deal?” Tyra asks as she looks at the group with a serious expression. “Yeah Dean, we can make sure she’s not in any harms way. I mean it’s either include her and keep her safe or tell her to stay here and she’ll doing something stupid.” Sam added. “Fine, you both have a good point. Okay Katrina you can go but please nothing stupid.” Dean replied. “Thank you, and trust me I’ll be good. Nothing stupid or reckless, just research for me.” Katrina said with a smile. “Alright we’re all good. Gotta protect the baby at all costs and Katrina!” Tyra says confidentially. “Yes we do! Now when should we head out?” Dean asked his brother. “Well I think we should get ready tonight and leave tomorrow.” Sam said crossing his arms. “Sounds good to me. What do you girls think?” Dean asks while turning his attention to Katrina and Tyra “Alright that sounds like a plan. I'll be sure to be prepared for tomorrow.” Tyra replies with a slight nod. “Alright I’ll...oh I gotta go pee.” Katrina says in embarrassment before waddling off to the bathroom. Dean watches as she waddles off laughing. “Man, this hasn’t been easy for Katrina huh?” Sam said to Tyra. “No it really hasn’t. It must be rough being pregnant and I don’t even wanna know how it feels.” Tyra laughs nervously. Before Sam could answer, Katrina and Dean walked back in the room. “It feel like hell okay. Pure hell!” Katrina yelled before sitting down. “Okay, I guess that answered my question.” Tyra sighs and sits on the couch across from Dean and Katrina. “I have to go through this for another few days, and this is your fault.” Katrina glares at Dean. “Wait how? Oh...nevermind. I’m sorry, I’ll make sure it goes smoothly as possible.” Dean said softly. “Okay you two, let’s try to keep it PG here.” Sam chuckled. Tyra laughs as well as she shook her head. “You two are so funny.” “Aww Sparky that was sweet of you to say. Pretty soon this could be you and Sam.” Dean said with a smirk. “Dean, stop.” Sam said. Tyra suddenly felt her cheeks growing red to the point where her eyes were red in embarrassment. “N-No it will not! What are you talking about?!” Tyra stutters. “Dean, be nice.” Katrina whispered. “You know what I mean, Tyra. Are gonna have babies with Sam?” Dean laughs teasingly. Tyra just blushes madly since Sam was sitting beside her. So she suddenly stands up quickly wearing an annoyed expression. “No! You're making things worse!” She whines and starts to pace away. “Ow! What was that for?” Dean winces in pain after Katrina hits him in the head. “Wait Tyra come back! Don’t listen to him.” Katrina calls out worriedly. “Great Dean, you know you really are an ass.” Sam sighs in annoyance, standing up to go after Tyra. “Aww come on she knows I was just joking.” Dean yelled out. “Jerk.” Sam replied. “Bitch.” Dean curses as Sam enters into their bedroom. “Well that went splendidly.” Katrina said sarcastically. “What? I didn't do anything!” Dean protests while raising his hands up in defeat.  
“Tyra, are you okay?” Sam asked. Tyra was already in the bedroom, standing next to the window. “Yeah, I'm okay. I should've known that Dean was just joking but it really made me felt embarrassed.” Tyra says quietly as she turns to face Sam still blushing red. “Yeah Dean does that a lot but don’t let him get to you. He was being an ass.” Sam says in concern. “I know...Dean’s always been that way.” Tyra paused for a moment before staring out the window again in deep thought. “It’s probably gonna be really hard for them; having a kid and doing these cases at the same time. I mean, the more I think about it the less that I want a kid myself. I mean, it's too dangerous. I’m already worried about Katrina and her baby since I'm gonna be an aunt soon…” Tyra finished as she looked at the ground. “Hey, no one is saying that you have to have a baby. If that’s what has you all upset. Just know that I’ll respect any decision you make. I know what you mean, they will have a tough time but hey, they will have us to help out. I think they will be able to balance it all out.” Sam says trying to support Tyra by explaining everything he could to make her feel better. He approaches behind the Phoenix and wraps his arms around her waist. “I just don’t know Sam. I keep having these bad feelings about what might happen. Just ignore me, it's probably because I'm paranoid. I just don't want anything to happen to Katrina and her baby. I'm just scared…” Tyra said as she leans her head back on his chest. “But you’re probably right we can protect them…” “Don’t worry love. Let’s see, we have two hunters not including Kat, a phoenix, and an angel looking after Katrina and the baby. They will be fine, please don’t stress out about it.” Sam reassured her. Tyra just nods silently in determination, staring at the beautiful moonlight from the window. “Yeah, we can do this. I apologize for being upset earlier.” Tyra says with a small faint smile. “It’s okay, sweetie. Why don’t we go on to bed? It’s late and we have a big day tomorrow.” Sam chuckled before kissing her head. “Alright Sammy, I'm looking forward to tomorrow.” Tyra snickers softly since she had a nice surprise for him.


	9. Another Hunting Trip

Chapter 9: Another Hunting Trip 

The following morning came unexpectedly as everyone was up early to prepare for their next hunt. Except for Tyra since she’s a late sleeper. She eventually gets up yawning tiredly and gets dressed, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. Since this would probably take a few minutes, Tyra decides to turn on the radio. The song Don’t Bring Me Down comes on and she nods her head to the beat; dancing. The group was currently in the living room and was already ready to go. Katrina and Dean went into the kitchen to grab some coffee while Sam was sitting on the couch reading. As Dean and Katrina came back in to sit down, Sam manages to hear music. “Hey, sounds like Tyra is up.” Sam said as he places the Great Gatsby book down beside him and stood up. “I think I’m going to go check on her.” When he got closer towards their bedroom, he slowly opens the door to find Tyra dancing around the room. Trying not to get her attention, he motions for Dean and Katrina to come over. Once they all were there, they watched as Tyra continued to dance. As Tyra was doing her happy dance by swaying her hair back and forth and jumping up and down, she finally turns to see everyone staring at her. Tyra immediately feels embarrassed and turns the radio off quickly. “Y-You didn't see that! I was just umm...getting ready!” Tyra laughs nervously as she brings a hair behind her ear shyly. “Of course Sparky because everyone gets ready by dancing around their room.” Dean laughed. “Dean be nice! Tyra it’s okay to be happy and dance.” Katrina says warmly. “Katrina’s right don’t be embarrassed by that.” Sam said with a smile, adding on to the conversation. “Well thank you I really appreciate your all's kindness into not making fun of my dancing.” Tyra laughs softly, wearing a grin. “Oh! By the way, how do you like my new outfit Sam? I'm you!” She says posing. “Oh wow, I love it. You look beautiful.” Sam says speechless, blushing a little. “Well, I figured it would be a surprise for you Sammy.” Tyra giggles shyly with a blush. “Aww look at the lovey dovey flannel couple. Aren’t they just adorable?” Dean teases like usual but Katrina whacks him on the head once again. “Ow what was that for?” “That was for ruining a cute moment!” Katrina protests. Tyra looks over at Katrina and waves it off laughing. “It’s fine Kat. This time it wasn't that embarrassing so it's all good. I know Dean’s joking.” “See Sparky knows that I just care so much.” Dean laughed. “Oh this is going to be a long day.” Katrina sighs in annoyance before walking away from the group. “Don’t worry Katrina! Once we find this Rugaru, it’ll be over in no time because I'll be the one to scorch that sucker!” Tyra says with a reassuring smile as she approached towards her. “Oh that’s not what I’m worried about. I know that will be easy.” Katrina told Tyra. Tyra suddenly frowns in concern, crossing her arms. “Oh, it's about the baby isn't it?” Katrina shifts her weight on her left foot and says, “Well yes, I’m worried about being out there but I also have a feeling Dean is going to be overprotective on this hunt.” “Well, it won't surprise me if he will be overprotective on this trip. But at least he cares about your health and will do anything to protect you no matter what happens. Hell, I mean we all got your back Katrina…” Tyra says softly as she places a hand on her shoulder. “I know he does because he cares but I’m so damn stubborn it’s hard to let him be the strong one.” Katrina laughed softly. “Yeah, to be honest with you I would probably be stubborn too if I was in your shoes. But just know that we’ll protect you.” Tyra smiles halfheartedly. Katrina was so overwhelmed with emotions by what Tyra had said. So instead of saying anything, she pulls Tyra into a hug. Tyra was taken aback by Katrina’s sudden embrace but eventually relaxes and hugs her back warmly. Tyra felt sadness in her heart, trying not to think about what could happen in the long run. Instead, she thinks about positive thoughts knowing that Katrina and the child will be safe and sound. “It's okay, we’re all here for you.” She whispers. “And we’re here for you too.” Katrina says determined as she let’s go of Tyra. “So are two ready to go?” Sam asks as he walks into the living room. Tyra turns her attention to Sam and nods with a genuine smile. “Yeah, I think we’re all ready for the big hunt.”   
After everyone gathers everything they needed for the case, the group exits from the cabin and heads toward the Impala. Tyra slips into the backseat with Sam as Katrina was sitting with Dean. Something was still eating at Tyra’s thoughts, having a bad feeling about this hunting trip. Sure, Katrina was stubborn enough for Dean to eventually let her come to this case. But however, she grew protective over her sister and maybe she should've made Katrina stay in the cabin. She fidgets uncomfortably in her seat as Dean turns on the engine. A song called “This is Gonna Hurt” comes on the radio as they finally drove off to another risky hunt. “So first of all, where are we heading?” Tyra asks after taking a deep breath, trying to come up with a conversation. “Well the attacks have been happening in a town up north so we are headed that way.” Dean told her. “Oh okay, that is kind of strange that they are suddenly attacking that direction. But, we’ll take care of it.” Tyra smiles softly before staring out the passenger window. “I wish you all would let me do more to help.” Katrina said grumpily as she folded her arms. “I know Kat but it's better for you this way into staying inside the Impala. It's just too dangerous to risk yourself in this situation.” Tyra says frowning a bit. “Sparky has a point; we will go get a place to stay. Then Sam, Tyra, and I will go do all the field work so you can stay back. There is no way in hell that I would let you put yourself or the baby in danger.” Dean commands as he sternly glances over at Katrina. “But it’s going to be so boring.” Katrina complains whining. “No buts Katrina. Besides, you’ll be much help into researching stuff on the laptop.” Tyra protests. “I guess you’re right, but still it will be no fun.” Katrina said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Tyra. Tyra gives Katrina a annoyed look before sticking her tongue out back at her.   
The rest of the drive was quiet except for the intense music they had been playing. After a few hours of travel, they finally arrived in a small town in Missouri. They’ve located a nearby motel and decided to check in; agreeing to get some food before bedtime. Luckily, a little diner was still open for the night. The group had decided to sit near the back of the diner so they could discuss the information about the Rugaru attacks. A waitress comes by and took their order. Tyra just ordered a linguine pasta with a bottled water. Sam ordered the same while Dean and Katrina got a hamburger and water. “So Tyra, what do you know so far about the case?” Sam asked. “Well, as far as I've researched from earlier before we left, there were four murders that took place from last night up in the northern part of town. But, that's all I know so far.” Tyra replied before taking a sip from her water. “And that’s all any of us know. Why ask her when you know nothing too.” Katrina asks in an annoyed tone. “Hey, I was just asking.” Sam says raising his hands up in defeat. “Sorry Sam, I didn’t mean to raise my voice like that.” Katrina apologized quietly. “It’s okay Kat.” Sam smiled. “Yeah, it's all good Kat. We’ll try our best to gain more information as soon as possible.” Tyra says with a grin trying to give a positive spirit. “Of course we will.” Dean said with a thumbs up. The waitress finally brought over their food while the group was chatting. “So Sparky are you ready for this case?” Dean chuckled. “You bet I am.” Tyra says in determination. She was more confident and happy with herself than before which was rather amazing towards the group. “Well at least this case shouldn’t be too bad. I mean with Tyra here it should be easy.” Sam said happily. “Yeah Sparky will be one hell of a hunter after this.” Tyra laughs after listening to the brothers as she took a bite of her pasta. “Well thank you guys. I'm just so glad that you all believe in me.” “Of course we believe in you sweetheart.” Sam said as he placed his hand on top of hers gently. “You guys have inspired me and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I hadn't met all of you. Katrina's like the best sister I could ever have. Dean, you're like a big brother to me even though you tend to get on my nerves, and Sam I love you so much with all of my heart. I know I haven't gotten the chance to say this but I just wanted to get this out of my chest.” Tyra told everyone as tears of happiness were in her eyes. Sam smiled and pulled Tyra close; gently leaning down and kissed her forehead. “Well I’m glad you let that out. I know it hasn’t been easy for you lately.” Sam said softly. Tyra leans her head softly on his shoulder and noticed Dean and Katrina staring at them. “Oh, don't stare at me like that!” Tyra complained wearing a pout. “You know we are only doing this because we care.” Katrina said before playfully sticking her tongue out at Tyra. “Aww I know Kat and you’re both amazing for that.” Tyra laughs. “We try. Now I don’t know about you guys but I’m very tired.” Katrina laughs while yawning sleepily. “Oh right, we should probably get back to the motel and get some sleep. I'm done eating anyways.” Tyra manages to say before standing up from the booth table. “Wow it is late out. I guess we were so busy talking we didn’t notice the time.” Sam said while looking at the time on his wristwatch. “Yeah we should head out. We’re going to have to get an early start in the morning.” Dean said while slipping on his jacket before paying the waitress along with a tip. “Yeah, I'm ready to get some shut eye.”Tyra says as everyone exits from the diner and heads back to the rented motel in the Impala. Once they arrived, they all got out and headed to their rooms.   
Sam opens the door and respectfully let’s Tyra enter first like a gentleman. After she enters with a grin, Sam stretches his arms outward “I’m so tired.” “Oh yeah, I'm feeling sleepy too. I just hope the case will work out tomorrow. I'm still feeling a bit unsure about Katrina though. We should've just made her stay back at the cabin.” Tyra sighs and crosses her arms. Sam laughs and says, “We both know she wouldn’t have stayed at the cabin even if we had drove off without her. She is so stubborn she would’ve found a way here.” Tyra shakes her head smiling a bit as she sits at the edge of the bed. “Yeah, she’s more stubborn than a bull that's for sure. But I'm just still trying to think positive thoughts that she’ll be fine. I mean what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't protect them?” “I know you’re worried but trust me, Dean would never let anything happen to them. Hell there are three of us looking out for her, so she will be fine and the baby.” Sam reassured Tyra. “Yeah you’re right. I know I shouldn't worry so much. It's just I'm quite nervous and excited to see what Katrina’s baby would look like. I've never felt this happy for a while and I don’t know why.” Tyra grins halfheartedly. “Oh it's because you are so caring and I love you for that. We still have a week before that baby gets here but I’m excited too.” Sam laughed softly. “Well just know that I love you too Sammy more than anything. I wouldn't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you accepting me for who I really am as a person.” Tyra smiles shyly and hugs him tightly. Sam held her close and said, “I will always accept you sweetie. Now we probably should get some sleep.” Tyra snickers and suddenly throws a pillow at Sam’s face playfully. “Yeah, we should get some sleep Moose.” She says teasingly. “Hey now don’t start that shit with me.” Sam said playfully. “Or what?” Tyra laughs. Without saying anything, Sam ran and picks up Tyra in his arms. He draped her over his shoulder and said, “Or I’ll do this.” Tyra laughs and let's out a sudden squeal. “Hey! That's not fair!” Sam laughed as he gently set her down. “Better?” He asked. Tyra just sticks her tongue out at him and blushes shyly. “Well I thought it was fun.” Sam chuckles before leaning down to kiss Tyra. Tyra smiles into the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck passionately. “I love you Moose.” She says teasingly. “I love you too my sweet fiery phoenix.” Sam chuckled. “Alright, we should try to get some sleep tonight if we’re going to head out tomorrow. Goodnight Sammy.” She says kissing his cheek before crawling into bed. “Goodnight Tyra.” Sam said as he kicked off his shoes and got into bed.  
The morning came and Dean was up. Katrina was still sleeping, so Dean quickly texted Sam to see if he and Tyra were awake. After finding out, he leaves a note for Katrina telling her they would be back soon. Once outside he saw Tyra and Sam by the Impala. “You two ready to go out and find this bastard?” Dean asked. “Yeah I'm ready to go hunt this monster. But is this such a good idea to leave Katrina behind? She’s gonna be pissed once she finds out that we left her here.” Tyra asks worriedly. “Oh yeah she will be furious but at least she will be safe here.” Dean told her. Tyra sighs and opens the car door before saying, “Well maybe it is a good idea I suppose but if she ends up calling us in a middle of a hunt, don’t come crying to me if she bitches at you.” Tyra laughs. “You know she has a point.” Sam smirks as he got into the Impala. “You know what? I think I can handle a mad, upset Katrina, okay?” Dean asks in frustration before starting the vehicle. “Alright whatever you say.” Tyra shrugs as she got into the back seat of the Impala. With the silent agreement, they eventually drove off.  
A half hour after the group left, Katrina woke up and looked around the room noticing that Dean was gone. So she got up and found the note that was lying upon the bedside table. “You have got to be kidding me! Really?! They left me here?!” Katrina yells out infuriated. She immediately pulls out her phone and calls Tyra, knowing she would answer. Tyra manages to hear her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out to see Katrina’s caller ID. “Great, see I told you Dean that she’ll call.” Tyra sighs nervously and answers the phone. “Hey Kat…” She says regretfully. “Hey Tyra, so you want to tell me why you guys left without me?” Katrina asks while running a hand over her hair. “Look Kat, I knew this was going to be a bad idea. Plus Dean was the one who texted us in the first place into wanting us to go without you.” Tyra says frowning. “So instead of telling him no that’s not smart, you go with him?” “I don't know okay? Maybe it is better off for you to stay back at the apartment. We’re just only trying to protect you.” Tyra says sadly. “So leaving me all alone is you’re all’s way of protecting me? You know I could still do stuff. I’m only a little pregnant.” Katrina said as she started crying. “Katrina we didn't mean to make you upset by leaving you here by yourself. I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore. We’re just trying to do what's right for you. I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad ever happen to you and the child.” Tyra suddenly starts to feel upset, tears filling up her eyes. “Just please understand what I'm trying to tell you.” “I do understand. You know right now I’m not in control of my emotions right now. Stupid pregnancy hormones making me crazy. I promise I’ll stay here and be safe, I guess.” Katrina chuckled. “Okay, just try not to do anything reckless okay? I'm sorry for everything. But you can do the research for us since you want something to do.” Tyra says while wiping away the tears from her eyes. “Okay I guess that would be helpful. Just be careful out there okay?” “I will Katrina and you be careful too. I love you sis.” Tyra says with a small smile. “I loves you too. Goodbye.” Katrina said as she hung up the phone. “Well how did that go?” Dean asked Tyra. Tyra was silent for a moment and just stared out the window. “Everything’s fine, she decided to stay home.” “Are you okay Tyra?” Sam asks in concern. Tyra sniffles and runs a hand through her hair. “We should've let her come with us. I think she’s still angry with me by the tone of her voice. She was upset on the phone.” “Hey kiddo don't let that get to you. She’s not mad at you, she is mad at me. She just knew that if she called me or Sam we wouldn’t answer. You on the other had always answered her calls. So don’t let this get to you.” Dean told her. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Tyra sighs trying to calm down. “Of course I’m right. Looks like we are here.”   
After Katrina hung up the phone, she made a hesitant decision to go out to help them. Of course Katrina just couldn't have the urge to just stay cooped up in a cabin while her family might be in danger. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag filled with weapons and other necessities. Once she left the cabin, she managed to see someone's car from across the street that was not locked. “I’m sorry whoever owns this but you’ll thank me later.” She murmurs to herself, turning on the ignition. She then drives off towards the location where the group might be located.   
“So this where all of the attacks usually took place.” Sam raises an eyebrow at them as they got out of the Impala. “Seems like a run down place alright. We’ve seen worse.” Tyra says in a serious expression as they came across an abandoned warehouse. “Oh yeah, let’s just hurry up and get this done and over with.” Dean says. Tyra nods silently as the group was gathering what they needed from the trunk before approaching to the warehouse.


	10. The Warehouse

Chapter 10: The Warehouse 

 

“So is this just me, or does it feel very odd and suspicious around here?” Dean asks nervously as the group cautiously searches around the perimeter. “What do you mean? Everything we see anymore is odd and terrifying.” Sam asks in confusion. “I mean it’s a run down warehouse out in the middle of nowhere Sam.” Dean told him. “So? We’ve seen more weirder stuff than anybody else has ever witnessed.” Tyra raises an eyebrow confused while cautiously looking around the area. “Oh Sparky you’ve only seen a few basic things. This is worse, so just be ready to you know be all phoenixy.” Dean said with his awkward hand motions. “Alright, I'll be prepared for the worst to come. We all need to split up. I'll take the upper level while you two survey around this bottom floor.” Tyra commanded. “Um cute but there is no way in hell you’re going off on your own. Sam go with her.” Dean says sternly before heading upstairs. “He is right you shouldn’t be alone.” Sam says frowning. “Alright fine, I was hoping I would try to do this on my own but guess that's not gonna happen. Oh well.” Tyra sighs in annoyance. “You know Dean is just making sure you are okay. You are like a little sister to him, and if anything happened to you he would blame himself.” Sam told her. Tyra just nods in silence and walks ahead of Sam. “Let’s just keep moving and find this monster.” They continued searching around the rooms when they finally noticed that there was fresh blood in front of a door. “Dean, you might wanna come down here.” Sam called out to his brother as Dean appears from the upper level. He approaches to the others and manages to see the bloody evidence. “Well Sparky it looks like you are about to save the day.” Dean chuckles lightly before opening the door. “Yeah, time to burn this son of a bitch.” Tyra said, taking in a deep breath before preparing herself to enter.   
As they were about to enter the room, Katrina pulls in the parking lot and parked the vehicle. ‘Looks like I was right. Those idiots are here.’ Katrina thought in disbelief. After she gathered her stuff she needed, she enters inside the warehouse only to see the basement door covered in blood. The door was ajar though so she knew that the others already went inside.   
As the group was cautiously strolling deeper into the basement room, they suddenly saw a trap door with a trail of blood. “Damn, what is that thing doing down there?” Tyra says quietly as she held her nose from the reek of blood. Just please be careful when you all go in first. Who knows when that Rugaru will appear in front of our eyes. I just hope I can get a good clear shot to kill it.” Tyra explains nervously. “You got this Sparky.” Dean said with a half smile as he opened the hatch.   
As they began to trudge down the ladder Katrina however, was currently in another corridor. She points the flashlight around, trying to find hints that someone had been here. “Well look what we have here.” She whispers in surprise approaching over to a desk. On the office desk, papers were scattered around; some covered in blood. She began to fumble through them, hoping she would find information about this abandoned warehouse. One of the papers stood out to Katrina; not caked in blood. It was almost hidden underneath the others. “Well what is this?” She thought aloud in curiosity.   
“You see anything, Sparky?” Dean asked. “No, I don't see the Rugaru anywhere yet. But just keep your eyes open in case it manages to appear someplace.” Tyra says as she kept focusing her surroundings, carrying the flashlight. Alright just stick close, Tyra.” Sam warned as he walks closer to Tyra. As they walked further, they suddenly heard movement on the other end of the room. Dean continues to lead the way as he used the flashlight. “Did you see that?” Sam asked. Tyra narrows her eyes in suspicion as she saw the swift movement at the end of the hall. “Yeah, I saw it.” She replied nervously, trying to keep calm. “Let’s keep going. Keep your guard up.” Dean commanded until something rushed passed them like the speed of light.


	11. Damian is Born

Chapter 11: Damian is Born 

Katrina continues to read the paper and realizes that the Rugaru was made for a reason. “Oh my god.” Katrina gasps as she dropped the paper. Suddenly, a loud thud echoes throughout the hallway close to the room she was located. “Shit!” She trembles in terror as she tries to find a place to hide. ‘Why didn’t I listen to Dean or Tyra? I’m nine months pregnant and this thing is after me.’ She thought to herself, hiding underneath the desk. Quickly, without hesitation something burst through the doors.  
“What the hell was that?” Dean asks in a harsh whisper. Something was definitely wrong and Tyra couldn't understand why this monster was swiftly going to the other rooms. ‘Why isn’t it chasing us? Maybe it knows that I'm a Phoenix or…’ Tyra’s thoughts jumbled within her mind until a sudden thought came up in an instant. Her eyes went wide in a panic. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Please tell me she isn't here!” Tyra says while looking around the rooms frantically. “Wait you me-” Dean started to say before being cut off by Katrina’s screams. “Oh shit! No!” Dean shouts as he turns to run back upstairs. “Oh my god! Why couldn't she just stay home?!” Tyra says angrily as she follows the Winchesters from behind.   
Katrina was now confronted by the monstrous Rugaru, trying her best to escape from it. Dean suddenly bursts through the room followed by Tyra and Sam. “Katrina!” Tyra yelled as the group confronted the Rugaru, her eyes burning fire. “You stay away from her.” She growls as the animalistic being shifted closer to Katrina. “Please don’t do this.” The helpless Katrina begged as she placed her hands protectively around her stomach. She was whimpering towards Dean pleading for him to save her. “You son of a bitch! Leave her alone.” Dean screamed as laughter rang throughout the room. Tyra was preparing herself to unleash her Phoenix powers towards the Rugaru until she heard the mysterious voice. “Who’s there?! Show yourself you asshole!” She roared. That was one thing that pisses her off more than anything is monsters trying to hurt her friends. “Now where is the fun in telling you that?” The voice called out as the Rugaru now held Katrina hostage. “You let her go or I swear I'll burn you to hell.” Tyra snarls in frustration, her hands engulfing in flames. “Wait Tyra, you could hurt Katrina and the baby. Just be rash right now.” Sam quickly warned her before Tyra could do anything reckless. “What do you want?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.   
“You know, I want to have fun.” The voice cackles out laughing. “Move away from the door or the girl dies.” Dean thought over his options and decide to do as the voice said. “Come on Sam, Tyra.” He commanded as he moved away from the door. Tyra just nods, her crimson eyes still focusing upon the Rugaru while stepping aside from the door. “Okay now what?!” Dean yelled out. Before anyone could say anything the Rugaru picks up Katrina harshly in it’s death grip and ran out of the warehouse. Katrina starts screaming until the wailing stopped. “You bastard!” Dean screamed. “Dammit!” Tyra shouts and doesn't hesitate to chase after it. As the group ran outside, Sam manages to see footprints from the Rugaru. “Looks like that creature left some clues.” Sam says in all seriousness. “We gotta keep moving. If that damn bastard hurts my best friend, it’ll wish it never caused this mess.” She has never been this angry in forever and it surprised the Winchesters. The group hurriedly follows the footprints. Once they made it to the end of the path, they found Katrina lying on the ground unconscious with a gash in her head. “Kat!” Dean yells in a panic as he ran towards her. Sam however turns around to see the Rugaru swiftly leaping towards Tyra. “Tyra look out!” Sam shouts but it was too late. The rugaru had knocked Tyra to the ground and was now hovering over her. Tyra was struggling on the ground as the Rugaru was trying it's best to snap at her like a ferocious animal. The two of them wrestled on the ground until the Phoenix manages to grasp onto the Rugaru’s neck. “See you in hell.” Tyra snarls before she burns the Rugaru into ash. “Let’s get out of here before whoever that voice was manages to come back.” Sam says as he lends out a hand to help Tyra to her feet. Dean nods as he lifts Katrina in his arms bridal style; heading back to the Impala. Dean gently places Katrina in the backseat. “Tyra will you sit back here and keep an eye on her?” Dean asks worriedly. “Sure thing Dean.” Tyra nods as she sits in the backseat with Katrina in her arms. “Why did you have to be so reckless Katrina?” Tyra sighs worriedly hoping that she’ll be okay. Sam got in the passenger seat while Dean started the Impala. As they headed down the road, Katrina slowly regains consciousness. “What’s going on?” She asks weakly. “Just try to take it easy, your head is gashed open by the Rugaru. But everything is fine now.” Tyra says with a reassuring smile. “Okay that’s...” Katrina started to say before she let’s out a painful groan, squeezing Tyra’s hand. Tyra’s eyes went wide in shock at the sudden squeeze from Katrina’s grip. “Katrina? Are you okay?” “Baby. Is. Coming.” She said between contractions. “Dean, you might want to drive faster! The baby is coming!” Tyra shouts in a panic, still holding Katrina’s hand. Upon hearing this Dean speeds up and races to the hospital.   
Once they finally arrived, they rushed inside and Katrina was taken back to the emergency room. The doctor politely asks that Tyra and Sam should wait outside while Katrina had the baby. “So this was unexpected turn of events.” Sam said to Tyra with a chuckle. Tyra just laughs nervously, hoping that Katrina and the baby will be okay. She has a slight scar across her cheek from the Rugaru attack earlier. “You can say that again. I'm just glad Katrina is okay. She still shouldn't have come to that dangerous hunt.” Tyra says frowning. “You know how stubborn she is.” Sam said while pursing his lips in thought. Meanwhile, Dean was inside with Katrina having the baby. “Come on baby you can do this. One more push and our boy will be here.” Dean says lovingly as he held Katrina’s hand. With one more straining push, the sounds of a crying baby filled the room. Dean cries at the sight of his son and leans down to kiss Katrina’s head before the nurses cut the umbilical cord. The nurses cleaned up the baby before laying him on Katrina’s chest. “He’s perfect.” Katrina whispered as tears fell down her face. “Just like you.” Dean said smiling widely.   
After a few moments later, Sam and Tyra were finally able to come into the emergency room. When the Phoenix first laid her eyes upon their newborn baby, she covers her mouth gasping in astonishment. “Oh my gosh, he’s so precious! He’s so adorable!” Tyra squeals in excitement, smiling from ear to ear. She was so grateful that both Katrina and her newborn were safe and sound. “I'm now officially an aunt!” Tyra grins cheerfully as she goes over to Dean and Katrina. “He’s wonderful, congrats you two.” Sam said as he walked over to look at his nephew. “What’s the baby’s name?” The nurse asked. “He’s name is Damian, Damian Alexander Winchester.” Dean said as he looked down at his son. The nurse finished up everything and left the room. “He is beautiful.” Katrina cooed as she held the baby. “How big was he?” Sam asked. “He was six pounds, seven ounces, and twenty-one inches long.” Katrina told him. “And don't forget to mention that he’s a Halloween baby.” Tyra reminded them with a smile as she looked at her nephew. “Oh, really? what time is it?” Katrina asked. “It's actually a few minutes after midnight so he’s a spooky baby.” Tyra giggles as she knelt down next to Katrina with the baby in her arms. “He’s a little pumpkin alright.” Tyra cooed softly as she gently touches the baby's tiny hands. “Would you like to hold him Tyra?” Katrina asked. “Oh sure, I'll try. I mean I'm not good with holding babies nor have I done it before.” Tyra says nervously.   
“You will do fine, here.” Katrina said as she handed Tyra the baby. “Just remember to support his head.” Tyra hesitantly nods as she gently takes the baby and supports him in her arms. She smiles down at the crying baby, rocking it gently. “Shh it's okay, Aunt Tyra is got you.” She cooes softly. “You are amazing at this.” Sam whispered to Tyra. “You aren’t that bad at this Sparky.” Dean grins before turning back to Katrina. “Well thank you. It takes some time to get used to I guess.” Tyra says while watching the baby fall asleep in her arms. “Aww, he’s so precious.” She whispers. “Sam are you going to hold him?” Katrina asks curiously. “I’ll let Tyra have her moment for a while.” Sam said waving his hands. “Oh no it’s okay. You should hold him too for a bit if you want?” Tyra offers with a genuine smile. “Are you sure Tyra?” Sam asked softly. “Yeah I'm sure Sammy. I shouldn't be stingy by holding the baby for too long. Plus, if I do I'll end up thinking about wanting one myself.” Tyra blushes in embarrassment. Sam nods as he walked over to pick up the baby; cradling the baby close to his chest. “Sam you look like a giant compared to Damian.” Dean laughed. “Oh don’t tease him Dean. He can’t help it for being so tall.” Tyra says shaking her head. “You are doing great Sam, don’t listen to them.” Katrina said softly. “I have a feeling when this little pumpkin grows up, he’s gonna be just like Dean.” Tyra smiles while standing next to Sam, watching the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms. “Oh great just what we need, another Dean.” Sam said laughing before he realized it woke up the baby. “Um what do I do?” “Bring him here, he’s probably hungry.” Katrina said motioning Sam to give her the baby. She held Damian close after Sam did what he was told and begins nursing him. “So is this awful hunt finally over?” Katrina asks making sure it was true. “Yes, it's finally over. I still want to figure out who that damn voice was from earlier. Just hearing it makes me feel unsure of what's happening.” Tyra explains as she felt chills down her spine. “Tyra here set that bastard on fire and turned it to ash. I doubt whoever was saying all that nonsense will come after us.” Dean said shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, let's just hope that it won't come back anytime soon. But after setting that Rugaru on fire, I felt so much better. Like as if I released my stress I've been having in the past. But overall, I've felt accomplished.” Tyra says proudly. “Well I’m proud of you Tyra. You are awesome.” Katrina said as she pats Damian on the back to help him burp. “Thanks Katrina. I'm just glad everyone here is safe and sound. That's all it matters to me by protecting my family.”


	12. Damian's New Adventure

Chapter 12: Damian’s New Adventure 

The next morning, Katrina and Dean were informed by the doctors that they would be able to leave the hospital that afternoon. “Um Dean, you did get the car seat right?” Katrina asked Dean who seems a bit unsure if he had it in the Impala. “Oh I told Dean earlier this past week to go get one for him. So don’t worry everything's under control.” Tyra reminded them with a thumbs up. As soon as she concluded the sentence, Sam strolled in the too, with the car seat. “Well I guess that answers my question. Let me change lil’ man and get him dressed. Then afterwards, we should be good to go.” Katrina explains calmly, beginning to change Damian’s clothes. “Oh, I can't wait until we bring Damian to our new home.” Tyra cups her face with her hands in excitement. “It definitely will be a new adventure for us. Oh Tyra, I love the little outfit you got him. He looks adorable.” Katrina says cheerfully. “Oh my gosh he does look gorgeous in that little outfit! Aww look at his chubby cheeks!” Tyra gasps in happiness. “Now let’s just hope he doesn't poop all over it today.” Katrina stifles a laugh.   
After the Kat dressed and fed Damian, Katrina places him gently in the car seat. His father Dean carries him out while a nurse wheels out Katrina towards the Impala. Meanwhile, after the long drive back home, Dean gently grabs Damian out of the car seat while Sam and Tyra were already sitting on the loveseats. Katrina was sitting opposite of them patiently waiting for Dean to sit down with Damian. “You know, I really thought he would personally cry the whole way here but he slept the entire time.” Katrina said feeling unamused as she looked down at her baby boy. “Maybe we’ll get lucky if he doesn't cry tonight either.” Dean chuckles while wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “I don’t think we’ll be that lucky.” Katrina huffs playfully, giving Dean a half smile. Tyra couldn't help but to smile at the couple, watching them play with Damian. It just made her felt grateful that everyone here was safe and sound including their child. The Phoenix leans on the armrest of the couch, yawning tiredly. “Man after going through that hunt and fighting off that Rugaru, I felt exhausted.” She says before going into a deep thinking process. “Me too. We sure do need a break from it all.” Sam says nodding in agreement. Before Dean could say anything in particular, Tyra sits up quickly; having an idea. “Hey since Damian was born on Halloween, why don't we celebrate it? Like putting up decorations and everything!” Tyra says excitedly. “I like the idea, but I have no potential energy to help you set it up.” Katrina says laughing. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Sorry Kat.” Tyra’s shoulders slumped in sadness. “I'll help you then Tyra.” Sam says with a blissful grin. “Really?! Thank you so much Sammy!” Tyra hugs him happily. “This is gonna be great for our nephew.” “Can I make a suggestion though?” Katrina asked curiously. “Oh sure, what is it?” Tyra wonders, turning her attention to Katrina. “Why don't we have a small dinner/celebration for Halloween and Thanksgiving? That way I should be able to help you decorate by then and it will be Damian’s first Thanksgiving. What do you think?” “That sounds like an amazing idea. Of course we can do it!” Tyra grins brightly. “This will be the best! Are you going to celebrate with your family pumpkin?” Katrina cooed to Damian who was currently staring at his mother. “So this means we can have pie?” Dean asks with a small chuckle. Tyra unfortunately shakes her head in disbelief. “You and your delicious pie. How am I not surprised?” “Hey now Sparky, you love pie too. Just admit it.” “Nah, I’m not gonna admit it.” Tyra says crossing her arms. “Alright children, let’s try and act like adults.” Katrina giggles at the scene that had just unfolded. Tyra just leans her back against the couch and uses a two finger motion towards her eyes and back at Dean. “You know you love pie more.” “Of course I do and that means no pie for Sparky.” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows. Tyra’s expression suddenly changes into a pout, wearing those puppy dog eyes. “B-But I want pumpkin pie.” “Well no pie for you after all this!” “Dean, she can have pie.” Katrina protests shaking her head. “Yay.” Tyra says with a contentment smile before leaning her head on Sam’s shoulder.  
“So when are we going to have this dinner?” Sam asked while he held Tyra’s hand in his affectionately. “Well first of all, do we have enough food to make this Halloween dinner special? Plus we can probably do it tomorrow or something since Katrina and all of us are tired at the moment.” Tyra says contently. “Thanks Tyra, I am drained after the hunt and giving birth. Oh and to answer your first question, no we don't have enough food for the dinner.” Katrina responded as she leaned her head on Dean’s shoulder. “We can always start shopping tomorrow morning then.” Sam added, rubbing Tyra’s back soothingly. “Alright, that sounds like a good plan to me. For right now, we can all rest because I'm so damn tired.” Tyra says sleepily, closing her eyes in Sam’s arms. Before silence couldn't be heard, Damian starts crying. “Looks like someone isn't very happy right now. Aww what's wrong little pumpkin?” Katrina asks softly as she motions for Dean to hand her the diapers. “Aww, someone's grumpy.” Tyra says with a tired smile before she suddenly pinches her nose. “Yep, he sure pooped alright.” She says with a disgusted look on her face. Katrina finishes putting the diaper on Damian and says, “There now, do you feel better honey? Oh he is just the sweetest thing! I still can't believe he’s finally here.” “I know! He is so cute and adorable. Wait, I wanna try something.” Tyra grins softly as she approaches Damian who was on Katrina’s lap. The Phoenix places both hands over her face, playing peek a boo. “Peek a boo! I see you!” Tyra says revealing her face, laughing. Damian however just stared at Tyra. “You know, once he gets a little bigger, he will love that.” Katrina giggles. “Yeah, he’s probably not used to me yet.” Tyra says while playing with Damian’s small fingers. “Oh it’s not that he isn't used to you Tyra. It’s just that he is only three days old. He’s too young to understand what's going on. Once he gets older, he will smile more and laugh.” Katrina explains softly. “Oh okay I understand now. It’s just I don't know much about babies and how they act yet.” Tyra laughs nervously. “Oh it’s okay Tyra. It will take awhile for all of us to get use to being around this little precious baby.” Katrina chuckles. “Yeah, his precious eyes are so gorgeous. It’s just so hard to believe that you both already have a child.” Tyra inquires, pondering within her thoughts. “I want to ask you something but do you think I would be a great aunt?” “I think you will be an amazing aunt. Why wouldn't you be?” Sam asks worriedly since he was listening to the conversation. “The reason why I was asking is because what if after Damian grows up and eventually finds out about who I really am? Would he hate me then?” Tyra asks quietly. “No, he will just love that about you. He’ll grow up only knowing you as his special aunt. When he is old enough, we’ll just have to explain what you are and that it doesn't make you a monster.” Katrina said calmly. “Okay, I just hope you’re right.” Tyra says trying not to worry about it for now, wearing a confident expression. “Tyra you know Katrina is right. Damian will grow up with you in his life. He could never hate you over that.” Sam reassured her by stroking her fiery hair. “Yeah! Maybe Damian would think you’re a superhero with those amazing powers.” Dean says snickering while trying to lighten up the mood. Tyra just nods at their explanation, smiling at the group. “Thank you, it really means a lot.”   
As the day went on, they enjoyed spending time together just resting up. Morning had arrived so Sam and Tyra decided to go out shopping. They both noticed that Dean, Katrina, and Damian were all sitting in the living room. “Oh good morning everyone. Did you all had any sleep last night with Damian?” Tyra asks curiously, slipping on her jacket. “Good morning, we got some sleep but Damian decided to be a night owl. I think we maybe got three hours of sleep. I’m surprised his crying didn’t wake you guys up last night.” Katrina said while yawning tiredly. “Oh wow, I bet you guys are really tired. I'm actually quite surprised too that I wasn’t awake from him crying. I must’ve slept like a rock after all that hard work yesterday.” Tyra laughs as she gathered her belongings from the kitchen counter. “Well Sam and I are going to go out and get some food for the Halloween dinner. Is there anything in particular you guys want us to get besides pie?” Tyra asks laughing. “Okay that sounds good. Just be sure to get something sweet for me? Umm maybe cake? I don’t know I’m too tired to think.” Katrina laughs a little. “Don’t worry Katrina I’m sure I can find something sweet for you. But anyways, what about the baby? Does he need anything?” “Actually if you could get some more diapers, a pacifier, and a few onesies that would be great.” Katrina responds while holding Damian. Tyra nods as she made a grocery list by jotting down stuff that they would need. Afterwards, she slips on her sneakers before standing to her feet. “Alright, Sam you ready? We’ll be back in an hour or so.” Tyra says with a grin. “Okay goodbye, see you both in a bit.” Katrina says with a wave of her hand as Dean smiles softly.   
Tyra and Sam said their goodbyes before leaving the cabin, heading towards the Impala. Sam drove off to the nearest grocery store while Tyra was scavenging through the list; making sure she wrote down everything. Once they arrived, they both went inside to gather what they needed. Luckily, Tyra was there to get the pie for Dean. Otherwise, Sam would’ve forgotten about it. They were currently in a bakery aisle and the Phoenix was unsure on what to get for Katrina. “Hmm, I wonder what kind of cake Kat would love? What do you recommend Sam?” Tyra asked in curiosity. “Well, Christmas last year she got a red velvet cake so maybe get that.” Sam replied as he approached to where the cakes are located. “Oh yeah, I totally forgot that she loved that kind. Might as well get it for this year too.” Tyra says with a grin as she got the red velvet cake. After a few hours, they finally finished the store list and goes to check out. “So did we get everything that we needed?” Sam asked as he puts the groceries in the trunk. “Yep, I think we got everything that Katrina told us. The diapers, onesies, and a pacifier too for Damian. Hopefully, that's enough food for the Halloween and Thanksgiving dinner.” Tyra replies as she helps him load up groceries. “Okay that's great! You ready to go?” Sam asks making sure before he got into the driver side of the Impala. Tyra nods as she slips into the passenger side before Sam drives back to the cabin. Once they arrived, Sam and Tyra carried everything inside from the trunk. “Hey Sparky, Sam. Did you get my pie?” Dean smirks as he got up to help them out. “Oh don’t worry Dean, I got the pie for you so we wouldn’t forget about it.” Tyra giggles while she begins placing the food in the cabinets and refrigerator. “Good, Katrina is taking a nap and so is Damian. You did get the diapers right? God that’s such a weird thing to worry about having.” Dean sighs narrowing his eyes in thought. “Well you are a daddy now so I’m sure it’ll be quite weird at first. But after awhile, you'll get used to it. Here we got some diapers, onesies, and a pacifier for him.” Tyra says with a grin as she hands Dean the baby supplies. “I guess you’re right and thanks Tyra.” “She’s right about what?” Katrina asks suspiciously as she walked into the kitchen, holding Damian in her arms. “Well, Dean here says that I'm right about him worrying about always having diapers for Damian. He says that he feels weird about it.” Tyra says laughing as she pats Dean on the shoulder. “Aww, I’m glad you're worried about that. It’s still weird for me too but lil' man needs them. Look what auntie Tyra and uncle Sam, got for you pumpkin.” Katrina said as she looked at the onesies. “We also got Damian a small pacifier for him too. I bet he’ll love this too.” Tyra smiles as she held them up. “Well let’s see.” Katrina said as she picked them up. She walked over to the sink and washed one before placing it in Damian's mouth. “Well he seems happy, so I guess he likes them.” Tyra smiles excitedly as she watches Damian with the pacifier in his mouth. “Aww isn't he just adorable? I'm just glad that he seems to like them.” “Let’s just hope this keeps him happy for while.” Katrina laughed. So for that, they finished up putting the groceries away and prepared for the next few weeks.


	13. Thanksgiving Dinner

Chapter 13: Thanksgiving Dinner

A few weeks had past and it was finally Thanksgiving. Tyra and Katrina had spent time decorating and preparing for the dinner. Since Damian was still too little and demanded Katrina’s attention twenty-four seven, Tyra had done most of the preparation. The morning of Thanksgiving, Tyra and Katrina were in the kitchen preparing the food. The Phoenix had been helping Katrina cook the turkey while she fiddled around with cooking the side dishes as well. They both decided that they would fix up the desserts last since they were quite simple to make anyways. “This Thanksgiving will be such a great year Katrina. I'm just already excited for it.” Tyra says blissfully. “I know! We didn’t celebrate it last year and this year will be Damian’s first Thanksgiving.” Katrina said. “I just can’t believe it Katrina. It's just so amazing of how much we’ve been getting along together and now we have another member in our family.” Tyra says in disbelief as they both finally finished the side dishes and goes straight into making the desserts. “Speaking of that, sounds like pumpkin is awake. I’ll be right back.” Katrina inquired as she disappeared into the other room to get Damian. A few minutes later, she comes back with her child. “Hi there lil’ pumpkin, did you sleep well?” Tyra cooed softly as she approaches to Damian. Damian cooed as he squirmed in Katrina’s arms. “I think he is excited for today.” “Aww, he’s ready to get his belly full huh?” Tyra says as she looks at Damian’s cute face. “Yes he is but it’s too bad that he’s still too little to actually eat real food.” Katrina said, pursing her lips in thought. “Yeah, but still I bet he’ll love this special holiday.” Tyra replied with a cherishing smile. “Oh yes he will. Do you think you can handle this while I go get him dressed?” Katrina asked. “Oh sure go ahead Kat. These desserts aren't that hard to make anyways.” Tyra replied. Katrina eventually nods before heading upstairs.  
Sam appears into the kitchen and says, “Good morning.” Tyra turns around to see Sam with a smile while she was making the red velvet cake mix. “Oh, good morning Sammy. How’d you sleep? Katrina and I have been cooking all morning.” Tyra laughs cheekily. “I slept pretty good. I know I could smell it, that’s why I woke up. Where is Katrina?” Sam laughed. “Oh she went to take Damian in her room so she could get him dressed.” Tyra responds as she puts the cake pan in the oven. “Oh okay. So it smells amazing in here! You two must’ve made a ton of food.” Sam laughed. “Oh yeah, we’ve made so much food all morning. I've been mostly helping Katrina out since she’s been taking care of Damian.” Tyra replied, watching the oven. “You are the best! I don't know how she can even do anything, now that her and Dean have Damian. They both look exhausted.” Sam said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “Yeah well, I always try to help out Katrina and Dean as much as possible. It's mainly my responsibility you know? I mean what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't lend a hand?” Tyra smiles warmly as she carefully watched the oven bake the dessert. Sam strolls over to Tyra, wraps his arms around her waist and says, “Like I said before, you are the best. Seriously, you never know how much we care and love you! Plus you are the greatest aunt in the world.” Sam said in all honesty with a gorgeous smile. “Aww, you are just the sweetest guy ever Sam. I wouldn't know what I’d do if I haven't met all of you. I still can't believe we’ve come so far to this day and here I am, a Phoenix who’s an aunt now. I’m so grateful for everything and it's such an honor to be here.” Tyra explains while having her arms wrapped around his neck. Sam chuckles before leaning down to kiss Tyra. “Aww you two are so cute! Look Punkin, auntie Tyra and uncle Sammy are happy!” Katrina giggled while holding Damian. After Tyra kisses Sam back softly, she eventually pulls away and turns to see Katrina holding Damian. A tint shade of pink brushes across her cheeks, smiling a bit. “Hi there Damian, you wasn’t suppose to see that little rascal.” Tyra says playfully as she cooed towards the baby boy. “Oh like he will remember that. Look at his shirt!” Katrina gasps in excitement as she walked towards Tyra. “Oh is that the shirt I bought him from the store not too long ago?” “Yes! Look at how cute he looks!” Katrina said blissfully as she showed Tyra Damian's shirt. “Oh my gosh he’s so precious! It fits him so perfectly!” Tyra gasps in astonishment. “I know! He’s a little cute pumpkin!” Katrina cooed. “I was so afraid that it wouldn't fit him but it was a lucky guess for me. Oh, if you want me to, I'll let you finish up cooking the rest of the stuff while I try to entertain Damian for a while. I feel like I'm taking up all the hard work from you.” Tyra says laughing nervously. “Of course you can watch him. Plus it will be good for the both of you to have some auntie/nephew time.” Katrina said as she handed Tyra Damian. “Alright little pumpkin, you ready to hang out with your auntie?” Tyra cooed softly as she holds Damian in her arms, walking towards the living room. Even Katrina was feeling happy to see Tyra play with her baby boy.   
Sam walked into the living room to find Tyra sitting on the couch with Damian. “How's little man?” Sam questioned as he sat down beside them. Tyra was currently playing with Damian as he laid on her lap. Damian was just staring at her with the pacifier in his mouth. “He’s doing good right now. Man I just can't believe I'm playing with a baby. I'm not good at this but I'm trying.” Tyra says, feeling embarrassed. “I don’t think any of us truly knows what we’re doing when it comes to this little guy.” Sam chuckled. “Yeah you’re right. But we’ll all get used to him someday. He’s such a sweetie pie.” Tyra says with a grin as she plays with his little hands. “He is, isn’t he? I wonder who he will be like once he gets older? More like Dean, more like Katrina, or a perfect mix of the two.” Sam mused. “I think he will act like both of them to be honest. I mean, surely he’ll look like Dean and will act like him. But he will also act sassy like Katrina.” Tyra giggles happily. “He’ll be another Dean who will like pie.” “Oh great just what we need, another Dean.” Sam laughed, rolling his eyes. “Hey now, what’s wrong with there being another me around?” Dean chuckles as he appeared in the room, butting in on their conversation. “Oh it's nothing. We were just talking about who Damian will act like when he gets older.” Tyra explains with a half grin. “He’s going to be a hellraiser when he grows up.” Dean smiled as he looked down at his son proudly. “Oh yeah, he’ll be an ass kicker when he grows up that’s for sure.” “What are you all going on about? My sweet little man will be a perfect ang- well you know what I mean.” Katrina stops herself, waving a hand, trying to hold back laughter. Tyra just shakes her head cackling out laughing. “Yeah I think we all know what you mean. Oh hey, did you want me to give back Damian since you're finished cooking?” Tyra asks politely. “You can hold him a bit longer if you like?” Katrina offers respectfully. “Okay yay! Oh I can't wait for him to be a bit bigger so I can play peek a boo with him. It would be so adorable won't it Damian?” Tyra cooed at him while bouncing him on her lap like playing horsey. “Now don’t go wishing that! I want him to stay little for awhile. My baby needs to stay a baby for as long as possible. You probably shouldn’t bounce him like that, he will spit up all over you if you continue.” Katrina warned Tyra. “Oh sorry I’ll stop. You wanna hold him Sam for a while? I'm not good at this sort of thing.” Tyra says in disappointment, frowning. “Oh you’re fine, I just didn’t think you would enjoy him spitting up all over you.” Katrina reassured Tyra. “No it’s fine, I gotta help set up the table anyhow for Thanksgiving dinner. So Sam you wanna keep an eye on Damian while I do that? Or does Dean wanna hold him?” “I’ll take him, probably needs a new diaper anyways. I don’t think uncle Sammy wants to deal with that.” Dean laughed as he got up to get Damian. “Come on Tyra, I’ll help you set up. Well leave the guys here to take care of punkin.” Katrina said as she stood up. Tyra just nods silently as the girls began to place the plates and silverware on the kitchen table along with the food and side dishes. There was something that was bothering Tyra but she brushes it aside. “Hey what’s up with you lately? You seem off.” Katrina asked worriedly. “Me? Oh no, nothing’s wrong. I'm just setting up the table that’s all.” Tyra replied, trying to come up with a lie. Katrina put up her arm to block Tyra from leaving and said, “Bullshit! Now after all we have been through, I think you should know that you can tell us what’s up without thinking we hate you. Now spill it sister or so help me god I will get Dean and Sam in here.” Katrina said sternly. Tyra’s eyes were glistening with tears, avoiding eye contact from Katrina. “Look, I know this must be a stupid reason of why this has been bothering me. But, look at me Katrina. Does a Phoenix like me seem like to know how to even take care of a baby? Just seeing Damian reminds me of my past whenever my father was alive. We were ambushed by a group of hunters and a woman was with them. S-She was carrying a child and…” Tyra was struggling to finish, tears trailing down her cheeks. “Oh Tyra, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry sweetie.” Katrina said as she set down the cups she was holding. She took the plates from Tyra and then pulled her into a big hug. Tyra just couldn't bear to say anymore as she embraces her tightly crying. As Tyra eventually pulled away, she said, “I think I need a moment outside. Just go ahead and finish setting up the rest of the stuff. I just need to try and clear my head.” Tyra says quietly as she puts on a light jacket and walks through the living room towards the front door. Katrina sets everything down before heading back into the living room. “Sam you should probably go check on her. She needs you right now.” Katrina said in a concerned expression as she sat down next to Dean. “Alright.” Sam says anxiously as he stood up from the couch.   
He snatches a coat from the coat hanger and heads out. He noticed Tyra’s footprints heading down a small path that opened up to a small meadow. After a few minutes of following the path, Sam saw Tyra leaning against a weeping willow tree. “You okay?” Sam asked softly. “I honestly don’t know Sam. I-I just can’t face Damian the same anymore. When my father was alive, we did...terrible things. I just...can't stop thinking about that horrible memory every time I look at him.” Tyra stutters as tears were trickling down her face. “You know deep down that this situation is different right? I mean Tyra it’s your nephew, not some random baby. I know that memory is horrible but if you don’t let it go, it will ruin your life. It’s different now. You have a family that loves you and will do anything to keep you safe. I know Dean had a hard time at first with Damian. For a while everything he saw with Damian, he thought of me when our mother died. He had to let that go so he could see his son. Life is shit, we know that to be true but don’t let the past hold you back. You can’t stay in the past forever. We need you now in the present. Tyra, I need you and with you holding one to that it feels like I don’t have you.” Sam told her. After listening to Sam’s truthful explanation, Tyra knows that he was right. After everything she had been through in the past, she finally has a family and she realized that it was time to let go of that horrible memory. Without another word, she suddenly embraces Sam tightly pressing her face against his chest crying. “I'm sorry…” “Hey it’s okay. I know it’s not easy letting go of the past. I’m not saying you have to completely, I’m just saying the bad memories are the ones to let go. I love you.” Sam said as he held her tight. “I love you too, so very much.” Tyra sniffles as she looked up at him wiping the tears away. “Come on let’s get you inside and warmed up.” Sam said. “Okay, I'm getting a little hungry too.” Tyra says trying to cheer herself up as she follows Sam back to the cabin. “Come on let’s get back before Dean eats it all.” Sam laughed. “Oh no, not the pie too!” Tyra says jokingly. They finally reached the cabin and walked in. “Everything good now?” Katrina yelled out. “Yeah, everything has worked out all thanks to Sam.” Tyra replied with that cheerful smile everyone loved. “Alright, I'm ready to eat I'm starving.” “I think this little guy is too. Sorry kid I have no milk, that’s all your mom in that department.” Dean laughed as he handed Damian to Katrina. “The food is ready and placed on the table. You all go ahead and eat. I’m going to nurse him before I dig in.” Katrina laughed. “Alrighty, where to even start? Man all of this food is just delicious.” Tyra says unsure where to even start while sitting at the table.   
They all started making their plates and Katrina eventually returned a few moments later. “Well punkin is asleep in his cot. Now time to eat.” She smiled. They all enjoyed the food and the company they proved. “Tyra I think we outdid ourselves this time.” Katrina said happily. “Oh yeah, I think we did too. Oh hey, we should each take turns telling what we’re thankful for.” Tyra says smiling brightly. “That sounds like an amazing idea. Why don’t you go first then Tyra.” Katrina offers. “Okay well, first of all, I wanna say that I'm thankful for each and everyone of you for being a part of my family I've always wanted. I'm also thankful for this food on the table and this house that we cherish in. I’m also proud for being an aunt and I never thought Katrina would have such a precious baby in our lives. I'm thankful for Katrina who has always been such an amazing sister in my life and Dean who is always like a brother. Even though you tend to get on my nerves. And last but not least, I’m thankful for Sam who has always been by my side and loves me for who I really am.” Tyra finally finishes with a bright grin. “Well I’m thankful for Tyra and this family. We’ve been through one hell of a year but we made it. I’m also thankful for my sweet little nephew.” Sam said happily. “I’m thankful for my beautiful girl and healthy little boy. For my brother and new sister. Even though she thinks I can be annoying but I still care for her.” Dean said with a smirk. “Aww that’s so sweet. Okay my turn. I’m thankful for my family. At the start of the year, I felt so alone and no one was there for me. Now I have this family that loves me unconditionally. I have a healthy happy baby boy, a wonderful man by my side, a sister who loves me regardless of the past, and a brother in law that will always be there for me. So with that being said, a toast to our little family. I hope all of us have a wonderful Thanksgiving.” Katrina said as she held up her glass. Everyone smiles happily as they all held up their glasses toasting together.


	14. Please Don't Say Goodbye

Chapter 14: Please Don’t Say Goodbye

It was the morning after Thanksgiving and everyone was dead tired from eating all the delicate food. Tyra however, oblivious to what had happened yesterday had woken up from the couch; rubbing the sleep from her eyes. ‘I must’ve slept here after we all ate yesterday. Plus, I had woken up very early to help Katrina cook as well.’ She thought to herself looking around her surroundings until she saw Sam across from her, sleeping on the loveseat. ‘He looks adorable when he’s asleep.’ She smiles softly as she sits up stretching. She heads to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of orange juice. As she poured the juice, Dean suddenly appeared into the kitchen. “Morning.” He said sleepily as he set up the coffee pot. Oblivious to hearing Dean coming into the kitchen, Tyra jumps a bit spilling the juice all over her. “Dammit, you scared the hell out of me.” She sighs tiredly, still half asleep. “Sorry.” Dean mumbled. “It’s alright. I'm just still tired after doing all the chores and stuff yesterday. So don’t worry about it.” Tyra replies as she grabs a cloth cleaning the stain from her shirt. “So how did you sleep?” “I didn't really sleep last night.” Dean said as he poured himself some coffee. “Oh, is something bothering you? Do you wanna talk about it?” Tyra frowns worriedly. “It's all good, Sparky. I'm fine.” Dean said with a force smile. Before Tyra could ask more questions, Dean left the room. “Is he acting off or is it just me?” Katrina asked worriedly as she approached to Tyra while carrying Damian. “I don't know but I'm going to try and talk to him to see what's up.” Tyra says with a determined expression. “Okay, I tried to talk to him earlier but he just pushed me away. Tyra I'm worried.” Katrina said softly as tears slowly fell down her face. Tyra places a hand on Katrina’s shoulder with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry Katrina. I'll be sure to try and find him. Besides, he’s my brother and I’ll do anything I can to help him out. A sister’s gotta be there for him you know?” Tyra grins. “Thanks Tyra.” Katrina said with a smile. “I probably should go change this little guy, he is not smelling too good.” Tyra laughs and slips on her jacket and shoes. “You do that sis. I'll be back in a bit.” Tyra says before heading out the front door to find Dean.   
Dean was outside leaning against the Impala. A phone was still in his hand when he saw Tyra walk over. “Hey Dean, are you okay? You seem a bit off and I'm worried about you. Katrina is too.” Tyra says with a frown, her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. “God! I said I'm fine!” Dean yelled at Tyra. Tyra flinched a bit when Dean yelled at her. “Look, I just wanna help because you're my brother Dean. You’re my family.” She murmurs sadly. “I don't need help because there is nothing wrong!” Dean said angrily. Tyra just stayed silent for a moment, staring at the ground. She wasn't about to give up and she’s determined to help Dean no matter what. “It’s okay if you don't want to talk about it. But just know that I'm always here. I know you too well Dean and I just don't want you to bottle this up inside. Trust me, you’ve seen me do it and it's not healthy.” Tyra sighs and gives Dean a hug. “You’re the best brother I could ever have and your family to me.” She says quietly. Dean just stood there as she spoke. “You should go back inside now.” Dean said. “We both know you hate the cold.” Tyra just felt like she wasn't helping enough and just shook her head. Tears were filling up her eyes. “No, I want to help you. I don't care if I get sick.” She murmurs. “Just do what you do best and run to Sam. We both know you go to him when you can't fix anything.” Dean said hatefully. Tyra was now feeling very offended after all she tried to do for Dean. “T-That's not true. I can fix anything and I'm determined to help people I care about. Don't you think I care about you?” Tyra says feeling hurt. “Oh course that's true. Ha, you can act all caring but we know what really lies inside you.” Dean replied with a glare in his eyes. “What the hell has gotten into you Dean? After everything I've done for you. You don't even realize how much that hurts me. A brother who has cared for me ever since we met. Hell, I even loved you like a sister Dean. You changed me to be a better person and I’m grateful for every damn second of it. So just hearing you say that I pretend to act caring makes me feel betrayed. I've always been this way to my family who I love now including you and I will not give up. So don’t you dare tell me that I'm not caring.” Tyra says raising her voice as tears were streaming down her face, trying to get her point across. “Oh right like when you ‘disappeared’ for three months. You cared about us then, oh wait you didn't! Now I'm going to go for a drive.” Dean said before hopping into the car. “Fine! Go ahead! You don't even care if I help you no matter how hard I try anyways!” Tyra yelled angrily after hearing Dean’s hateful remark. She was to the point where she was sobbing.   
Dean ignored what she had said and drove off in the Impala. Tyra just stood there motionlessly, staring as the Impala disappears into the distance. She was still sobbing quietly, lowering her head towards the ground. “I-I'm sorry…” She whimpers before she suddenly storms inside the cabin, slamming the front door furiously with a loud bang.   
“Tyra? Dean? What's wrong?” Katrina yells from the living room. Tyra doesn't bother to even hear what Katrina had said and immediately runs inside her bedroom, slamming the door. “Sounds like Tyra; I should check on her.” Sam told Katrina as he stood up to go. “I'm here if you need me.” Katrina said softly. Sam nodded before turning to walk towards the bedroom. He gingerly opens the door to see Tyra sitting on the bed, tears silently falling down her face. “Hey what's wrong?” Sam asked as he walked over to Tyra. “Dean left.” Tyra simply said, staring at the ground. “Okay, but why are you so upset. Did he say something to you?” Sam asked again as he sat down beside her. “I tried to help him out, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. But to him, all I ever do best is run to you when I can’t fix something. Plus he told me that I pretended to act caring when in reality I've done everything for Dean. I've been trying to feel confident with myself and be strong in this family; lending a hand to help you guys. Don't you think that I care enough?” Tyra says sobbing. “Oh Tyra, he was wrong. You are so caring, kind, and so strong! Believe me when I tell you that. You know ever since the last hunt Dean hasn't seem right. I wonder what's going on with him. But really you are caring and strong.” Sam said as he held her close. “I just don't know what's wrong with Dean. I-I tried so hard to help him out because he’s my brother. But instead, he just lashed out at me. Hopefully, when he comes back I’ll try to help him more. Because something tells me that he didn't really mean to say those things towards me. I just...worry about him.” Tyra sniffles as she hugs Sam back tightly. “Of course he didn't mean it. Oh and trust me when he comes back I'll be sure to have a few words with him about it.” Sam told her. “Yeah, I'll be fine Sam. I just hope Dean will eventually tell us what's bothering him after you talk some sense into him.” Tyra says as she pulls away to wipe away the remaining tears. She forms a reassuring smile, feeling determined. Sam just smiled at her, loving that even in this moment she maintained her innocent nature. Before Sam could say anything else, the sounds of Katrina yelling and Damian crying echoed through the house. “What the hell?” Sam whispered in suspicion. “Oh no, what's going on?” Tyra’s eyes went wide like saucers as they both left the bedroom to see if Katrina was okay. “Katrina? Are you alright?” Tyra called out loudly. Katrina held up her hand to tell them to give her a second. She was bouncing Damian in her arms to try and calm him down. “You know Dean, you have been so off lately. Please just tell me what's going on?” Katrina cried. After a few seconds, she dropped the phone and almost started sobbing. Tyra knew that Katrina had been talking to Dean on the phone and something wasn't right. The Phoenix calmly approaches toward Katrina and sits down next to her. “Hey, what happened?” She asked softly. “Oh Tyra! After you came inside, I tried to see if he was still here. Once I realized he had left I tried calling him. After the fifth time calling he finally answered. He just…he's not Dean. I'm so scared Tyra.” Katrina cried. After Tyra listens to Katrina’s explanation, her expression changes into a frown knowing that something is up. “So, what you’re saying is that he’s not himself, right? That explains the harsh words he told me earlier.” Tyra says as she turns her attention to Sam, rubbing Katrina’s back soothingly to try and calm her down. Katrina was trying to calm down as she began to nurse Damian. “You know ever since our last hunt he has been off. At first it wasn't really noticeable but here lately it's…bad.” Katrina said through the tears. “Well, Sam and I can take care of this okay? We’ll find Dean together and bring him back I promise. Whatever is going on I can tell this isn't going to be pretty but we can deal with this.” Tyra says with confidence as she looks at Katrina with a strong expression. “Thanks Tyra and Sam.” Katrina said sniffling. “No problem Kat, my brother can be stubborn sometimes but you know he doesn't mean any of this. Tyra why don't we pack up some bags and leave out this evening. We’ll help Katrina out with Damian for a bit before we actually leave.” Sam said to Tyra with sadness in his eyes. “Alright Sam.” Tyra nods as she gently hugs Katrina. “I'm sure Dean will be okay.” She says with a reassuring smile. “Thank you guys.”  
A few hours later, Sam and Tyra had finished packing up everything and were ready to go out to find Dean. “Alright Katrina we’re about ready to head out. So if you need anything at all, you call us okay? We’ll be sure to do everything we can to save Dean.” Tyra says with a serious expression. However, she was still feeling concerned for her sister’s emotions. She knew this must be really hard on her. Tyra picks up her shoulder bag and embraces Katrina in a hug. “You take care okay?” Katrina holding Damian, tears in her eyes said, “I will and Tyra, please bring him home to me.” “I will Katrina I promise. You can count on us.” Tyra says with a sad smile. Katrina smiled through the tears as she watched Tyra and Sam walk over to her car. She waved until she couldn't see them anymore before walking back into the cabin. “I got a call a little bit ago saying that they saw Dean heading north. I say we head that way and see if he has stopped anywhere close.” Sam said as he drove. “Alright, let's get him back home.” Tyra says as she stares out the passenger window. After a few minutes of driving Tyra noticed something up ahead on the side of the road. “Wait, I think I saw something. Is that Dean’s Impala?” Tyra asks suspiciously while narrowing her eyes. “Maybe, let's go see.” Sam said as he drove up. Once they got close enough they realized that it was the Impala. Sam pulled over beside it and got out. “The engine is still warm so he hasn't been here that long. I wonder where he went?” Sam said. Tyra examines around the Impala and even inside the vehicle to see if anything had changed. “I don't know but he can’t be far. At least I hope that he’s not.” Tyra says unsure of what’s happening. “Let's go see if we can find him.” Sam said as they both began to travel down a dirt path in search for Dean.   
Meanwhile, Katrina was back at the cabin with Damian. “I know sweetie, I miss daddy too.” Katrina said as she paced the room trying to calm the crying infant. “Why don't I sing a lullaby, punkin?” Katrina said softly, approaching to her rocking chair. She sat down and wrapped up Damian in his favourite blanket before she started singing; tears falling down her face. “Carry on my wayward son. There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more…”


End file.
